


Let's play chess online and date a hot guy!

by thorkistucky



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Chess, M/M, No Angst, Online love, Sweet, Texting, charles has crush on a stranger, fairy tale, game online
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkistucky/pseuds/thorkistucky
Summary: Charles đang nghiện một game cờ vua onlineVà nghiện luôn cả người trong đó.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic mình viết trong lúc bị writer's block và viết để giải tỏa stress (túm quần là mình cần xả nên fic sẽ khá đơn giản và cực ngọt :D)  
> Vốn chỉ định làm 1 oneshot nhưng mình nghĩ chia ra sẽ dễ đọc hơn.
> 
> Cảnh báo duy nhất là: Ngọt chảy nước, sến súa, hai đứa sến thấy m. Fic mang tính fairy tale, yêu cầu mấy mẹ đọc xong không manh động đi kiếm người yêu ảo '_' có bị làm chả hay gì toy không chịu trách nhiệm '_'
> 
> Tin nhắn của Charles sẽ là chữ thẳng, còn của Erik là chữ nghiêng.

Charles đang nghiện chơi cờ vua online.

Chỉ mới tháng trước Charles còn bĩu môi vì người ta phát cuồng vì Pokemon Go và giờ thì cậu đang phát cuồng lên vì ChessOnl. Việc CLB cờ vua ở trường đóng cửa vì quá ít thành viên là một tổn thất lớn với Charles và nó buộc cậu phải chơi cờ online cho đỡ nhớ. Ban đầu Charles chỉ muốn tìm một vài người chơi cùng, sau đó cậu biết được một app cờ vua khá nổi và lúc tải về thì cậu mê mẩn nó ngay tức khắc.

“Anh có tin em nấu súp cái điện thoại đó không?” Raven hằm hè, giơ cái nĩa về phía Charles lúc này đang cau mày vì nước đi của đối thủ. Charles biết lỗi, cười hì hì đặt cái máy xuống nhưng chỉ được một lúc lại bồn chồn nhìn về phía nó.

“Còn chuyện gì nữa thế?” Raven bực bội nói, nhìn Charles cứ như thể một đứa con nít đang quắn lên vì không được chơi đồ chơi còn cô thì cứ như đang đóng vai má vậy. Charles không nhịn được, cuối cùng cũng mở khóa màn nhìn, nhìn qua nước đi của đối phương, di chuyển quân của mình rồi mới yên tâm đặt xuống. Charles suýt chút nữa giật nảy vì ánh mắt dữ dội của Raven, cười: “Cái đó…Tại anh đang gặp đối thủ mạnh, anh đã chơi với anh ta rất nhiều ván rồi mà chưa biết ai cao tay hơn cả.”

“Không. Bao. Giờ. Chơi. Game. Trong. Giờ. Ăn. Nữa!!!” Raven nghiến qua kẽ răng, đôi mắt dưới mái tóc vàng như thể muốn bẻ đôi chiếc điện thoại của cậu đến nơi.

 

 _[Có vẻ em gái cậu rất khó tính?]_ Đối phương nhắn cho cậu qua mục tin nhắn của app. Charles cười, xin lỗi vì đã bắt anh ta đợi.

_[Không có gì, có lẽ lần sau nên tránh chơi vào giờ ăn tối.]_

[Sẽ. Nhưng có vẻ tôi cũng đã làm phiền bữa tối của anh nhỉ?]

_[Chưa, vì tôi dùng bữa khá muộn.]_

_[Giờ cậu rảnh chưa, ván tiếp nhé ?]_

Charles nhoẻn miệng với tin nhắn, chạm vào cái tên trên màn hình rồi nhấn nút ‘thách đấu’.

Một tuần trước Charles đang tìm bạn chơi cờ, vào mục thành viên chưa bắt cặp, phát hiện một cái tên có thứ hạng khá cao, thử nhấn nút mời. Chỉ là mời đại, vì thường thường những người có xếp hạng cao sẽ không chấp nhận lời mời từ người có hạng thấp như cậu. Charles lại chỉ mới chơi nên chưa có hạng gì nhiều, ai ngờ người này không những đồng ý chơi với cậu mà còn chơi liên tục mấy ván.

[Anh chơi hay quá, chơi được bao lâu rồi?] Charles nhắn tin, họ vừ kết thúc ván và vẫn chưa ra khỏi phòng. Khoảng 5 phút sau, màn hình ‘Ding’ một tiếng.

_[Người mới hả?]_

_[Chơi chắc tay lắm.]_

[Tôi vừa mới đăng kí mấy ngày, trước đó toàn chơi cờ bàn.]

_[Cờ bàn luôn tốt, nhưng chơi thế này tiện hơn.]_

[Nói đúng rồi.]

_[Tôi dùng app này được 2 tháng rồi.]_

_[Nhưng chỉ để giết thời gian.]_

Charles gửi kết bạn và anh ta đồng ý.

[Đồng ý nhanh thế?]

_[Có đối thủ chắc tay đỡ tốn thời gian đi tìm người khác.]_

[Nghe tiện nhỉ?]

_[Không thích cách chơi của tôi?]_

[Tôi thích lắm ấy. Lâu rồi mới được chơi thích thế này.]

_[Thật hả?]_

Để chứng minh, Charles gửi lời 'thách đấu' và người kia chấp nhận ngay.

 

\---

 

[Cá nhân tôi vẫn thích chơi cờ bàn hơn, nhưng đáng tiếc CLB cờ vua tôi tham gia đã bị đóng cửa.]

 _[Chuyện gì đã xảy ra ?]_ Người kia hỏi.

[Chúng tôi không đủ thành viên.]

[Mà vô lí thật đấy, số lượng người sử dụng cái app này nhiều đến kinh ngạc.]

[Vậy mà ở ngoài đời lại ít người chơi cờ bàn như thế.]

_[Chơi cờ bàn thường là những người có thái độ khá nghiêm túc và đam mê với cờ vua.]_

_[Còn ở đây đa phần mọi người tìm đến để giải trí.]_

[Còn anh thì sao?]

_[Tôi từng nói rồi đấy, chỉ để giải trí.]_

[Nhưng anh chơi hay lắm.]

_[Cám ơn, và cậu cũng đâu có vừa.]_

[Điều gì đã mang anh đến với cờ vua thế?]

_[Hồi còn nhỏ, bạn tôi từng tham gia một giải đấu và nó bắt tôi chơi cùng.]_

_[Buộc phải!]_

[Nghe dễ thương nhỉ, tôi thì chơi cùng bố và đam mê từ đó đến giờ.]

_[Cậu không định tham gia giải đấu đâu nhỉ?]_

[Không, đó chỉ là một sở thích thôi.]

_[Tốt, vì trước đây tôi từng chơi với vài người và họ quá nghiêm túc. Sau đó mới biết hầu hêt những người đó đều là tuyển thủ.]_

[Wow, anh từng đấu với nhiều tuyển thủ hả?]

_[Tình cờ thôi.]_

_[Tôi chỉ thích chơi để thư giãn còn họ thì làm quá lên.]_

_[Ít ra cậu không như thế.]_

[Tôi đang cảm thấy vinh dự đây.]

[Lí do anh chơi cờ cả tuần nay với tôi đấy hả?]

_[Ừ.]_

Charles nhìn vào thứ hạng của Magneto, người đàn ông này đang khiêm tốn thật nhỉ? Đâu phải không có lí do mà anh ta đạt đến trình độ đó phải không. Nhưng mà không quan trọng, quan trọng là mỗi ngày cậu đều được chơi cùng người giỏi như anh ta.

Hai hôm sau, trong lúc đang chơi cờ sau bữa tối Charles thấy không ổn. Những nước cờ của người này hôm nay rất giận dữ. Sau khi kết thúc ván, cậu gửi cho anh ta một tin nhắn.

[Hôm nay sao thế, anh có vẻ bực bội.]

_[Sáng nay một tên và vào tôi và hắn làm vương Sandwich lên bộ vest của tôi.]_

[Oops!]

_[Sẽ chẳng có chuyện này nếu thằng đó để ngoài tai việc tôi cấm đem đồ ăn sáng vào phòng làm việc và chịu ngồi yên dưới Canteen.]_

[Nhưng có chuyện tệ hơn đúng không?]

_[Phải! Tôi sẽ chẳng điên lên như thế nếu sáng hôm nay không có một buổi họp quan trọng.]_

[Mọi việc ổn rồi chứ?]

_[Tạm ổn. Nhưng đó lại là bộ vest ưa thích của tôi và tên kia nhìn tôi như thế tôi làm quá lên vậy.]_

Charles gửi một mặt cười, nhắn.

[Bạn của tôi, sao ngày mai anh không đổ cà phê lên người anh ta nhỉ?]

_[…]_

Charles gửi một mặt cười tỉnh bơ :) 

 _[Biết sao không?]_ Magneto nhắn sau 5 phút im lặng.

_[Tôi nghĩ cậu hợp với tôi đấy.]_

 

\--- 

 

[Nhạc của Bon Iver cũng khá ổn. Tôi biết anh ta nhờ bài 'Skinny love' mà Birdy cover cơ, tôi cứ tưởng 'Skinny love' là của Birdy đấy! Nhưng bản của Bon Iver mới đúng là tuyệt hảo!]

_[Tôi chưa nghe đến Bon Iver,  tôi thích nghe nhạc của Jim Croce.]_

[Jim Croce! Tôi nghĩ bài 'Photographs and Memories' là tuyệt nhất đấy!]

_[Cậu cũng nghe nhạc của Jim Croce?]_

[Coi nào, tôi cũng biết thưởng thức nhạc đấy nhé, và nhạc những năm gần đây không có tệ như anh nghĩ đâu!]

_[Có thể.]_

_[Tôi không quan tâm nhiều.]_

[Anh có thể nghe thêm nhạc để giải tỏa đầu óc khi làm việc mà.]

_[Nếu tôi nhớ được.]_

_[Và tôi nghĩ ngoài JC ra thì tôi sẽ chọn nhạc không lời.]_

[Cách thông thường nhỉ!]

[Hmm, tôi nghĩ là anh cần cái gì mới hơn.]

_[Không, cám ơn.]_

[Anh còn chưa nghe tôi nói mà. Anh có laptop ở đó không đấy, bây giờ anh search cụm này trên youtube nhé.]

['3 hours water sounds']

[Sẽ rất hữu dụng đấy!]

_[Tôi nghĩ chơi cờ là đủ cho tôi rồi.]_

[Anh cứ thử thử xem!]

[Dù thế này vô lý thật nhưng tôi đảm bảo anh sẽ không hối hận đâu ấy. Và tôi mong là anh sẽ chơi cờ với tôi với tinh thần tỉnh táo cơ.]

[Magneto.]

[Magneto!]

[Magneto!]

[Thử đi mà-]

_[Cậu vô lý thật!]_

[Cứ thử đi, đảm bảo cơn đau đầu của anh sẽ đỡ nhiều.]

_[Rồi!]_

[Anh chưa làm mà!]

_[Sao cậu biết?]_

[Cảm giác thế, nào search thử đi.]

Charles đợi khoảng 10 phút rồi mới nhắn tiếp.

[Nghe ổn chứ?]

_[Ừm-]_

[Thấy chưa, tôi sẽ không giới thiệu cho anh thứ không có ích. Thoải mái hơn nhiều phải không?]

_[Sao cậu biết là tôi đã search?]_

[Tôi nghĩ thế.]

_[Nói thật là lúc cậu gõ cái tên tôi đã nghĩ cậu đùa.]_

[Ôi bạn của tôi, Youtube còn cả tỷ thứ kỳ quặc nữa đó!

[Ví dụ: '8 hours fireplace' cho Giáng sinh chẳng hạn.]

[HD luôn nhé!] 

 

Ngày nọ, Charles ngồi trong văn phòng, đang hí hoáy chấm bài thì điện thoại rung lên.

_[Rảnh không? Một ván chứ?]_

[Thật đó hả? Anh không phải làm việc à?]

_[Cũng cần có thời gian nghỉ cho cà phê phải không?]_

[Xin lỗi, tôi đang bận và có lẽ không nghỉ tay lâu được.]

_[Được rồi.]_

Charles nhìn ánh sáng từ cái tên, gõ trước khi người kia thoát.

[Nhưng tôi tò mò cả tuần nay rồi ấy, cái nickname của anh có nghĩa là gì thế?]

_[Nó rõ nghĩa mà nhỉ? Là ‘Magneto’ thôi.]_

[Chỉ đơn giản là vậy?]

_[Đâu cần lí do cho một nickname, tôi đoán cậu cũng thế.]_

[Anh làm tôi buồn đấy. Tôi nghĩ cái tên đó mất 10 phút.]

[Xin lỗi nhé, ProfX.]

 

Từ sau khi chơi cờ với Magneto, Charles ít khi chơi với ai nữa cả. Mặc dù chơi cờ với chỉ một người sẽ rất mau chán, nhưng những nước cờ của Magneto luôn khiến cậu thích thú và dần dà, việc mở app ra đồng nghĩa với việc chơi với Magneto. Ngoài cờ vua, họ cũng nói chuyện khá hợp, nhất là khi có cùng sở thích thì sẽ dễ nói chuyện hơn. Có nhiều khi ván cờ đã hết từ lâu nhưng họ vẫn còn nói về những vấn đề chính trị, xã hội, kinh tế và cả giáo dục cho đến khuya. Charles nhận ra Magneto là người nhìn xa và cứng rắn, những lời lẽ phân tích đôi lúc khá thô nhưng lại thẳng thắn và Charles thích điều đó.

_[Hillary.]_

[Chắc chắn rồi.]

_[Tôi thích cậu hơn rồi đấy. Trong khi khá nhiều người trong công ty tôi lại bầu cho Trump.]_

_[Tôi cá là bọn nó sẽ nói xấu sau lưng tôi, nhưng chúng chẳng dám.]_

[Nghe có vẻ anh không được lòng mọi người lắm nhỉ? Ở chỗ tôi hai đảng hiền hòa hơn.]

_[Tôi cũng chẳng biết họ sợ tôi cái gì. Tôi chỉ cho công việc đi vào khuôn khổ thôi.]_

[Ý anh là ‘nghiêm khắc’ ấy hả?]

_[Họ thích dùng từ ‘tàn bạo’ hơn.]_

[Lạ nhỉ, tôi thấy anh rất lịch sự mà.]

_[Với một số người thôi. Cậu may mắn đấy.]_

[Nghe như tôi vừa trúng xổ số ấy. Tối nay tôi sẽ mở tiệc ăn mừng.]

_[Nhớ để dành rượu cho tôi là được.]_

[Đương nhiên.]

Tối đó, họ ‘‘ăn mừng’’ bằng cách chơi cờ (dĩ nhiên).

[Tôi ghét ‘nhập thành’!]

_[Đó là vì cậu thua.]_

[Đúng rồi đấy! Không thể tin được anh có thể thoát khỏi tôi chỉ bằng nước đó.]

[Không thể tin nổi hai tuần trôi qua và tôi vẫn để anh thoát chỉ vì cái nước đó!]

_[Cậu đâu thể ghét tôi vì tôi chơi giỏi phải không?]_

[…Anh vừa tự khen mình đó hả?]

[Mà tôi đâu có ghét anh, tôi thích anh mà.]

_[Đó là lời tán tỉnh quen thuộc nhất tôi từng biết.]_

[Người ta hay khiến cho anh cảm thấy họ ghét anh và rồi họ nói yêu anh à?]

_[Còn cậu là loại hay đi thả thính khắp nơi phải không?]_

[Đúng rồi!]

Magneto gửi một icon nhướng mày, kiểu “biết ngay mà”.

[Sao anh biết?]

_[Đây đâu phải lần đầu cậu nói “thích” tôi.]_

Charles đỏ mặt, nhớ trong lúc chơi bị Magneto làm khó hết lần này đến lần khác, lúc đó cậu cực phấn khích, vừa chơi vừa gửi mấy tin nhắn đại loại như: “Trời ơi tôi thích anh quá!”, “Đã có ai nói anh là tay cờ tuyệt nhất chưa?”, “Tôi không để người khác dành anh đi đâu.” ..v..v..

[Anh nên vui vì có người nói “thích” anh chứ.]

_[…]_

Charles chả thèm để ý đến ba dấu chấm của Magneto, cậu đang hí hửng chụp màn hình đoạn hội thoại dễ thương này lại rồi cho Raven xem.

“Có người cùng quan điểm với em này.”

Raven dời mắt khỏi TV để nhìn vào chiếc điện thoại, nhíu mày, nhớ là trước đây mình có nói việc Charles đi thả thính khắp nơi: “Đây là người mà anh đang phát điên vì mấy ngày nay đấy hả?”

“Là bạn chơi cờ” Charles phát ngượng, cậu phủ nhận cho dù đúng là hai tuần nay cậu dính lấy Magneto mỗi lần bật app. Cách mà Magneto chơi cờ, và cách anh ta nói chuyện rất thu hút. Đâu dễ để tìm một bạn cờ phù hợp và một người trò chuyện ăn ý phải không?

“Vậy anh ta có biết trình độ tán tỉnh của anh thấp tẹt không?”

“Đâu tệ đến nỗi thế…”

“Chỉ là lần nào tán tỉnh cũng thất bại thôi. Thả thính cho nhiều vào.” Raven bĩu môi nhìn ông anh đẹp trai của mình, “Em nhớ trước giờ anh toàn hẹn hò với người tán mình.” Charles câm nín, điều này chẳng thể phủ nhận được.

“Em nghĩ anh nên dành thời gian để tìm hiểu ai đó đi, đã không ra ngoài với ai mấy tháng rồi.”

Màn hình hiện lên một lời thách đấu, Charles đột nhiên nở nụ cười rồi để ngoài tai lời Raven mà chăm chú vào màn hình.

\---

 

Có một lần lúc Charles có giờ rảnh, hình như tuần trước Magneto cũng nhắn mời cậu chơi vào ngày này. Mở app ra không thấy Magneto, cậu nhắn nếu cỡ 10 phút nữa anh ta online thì chơi một ván. Mãi đến trưa anh ta mới trả lời, bảo khi đó đang họp. Charles xin lỗi rối rít nhưng anh ta nói không sao, đổi lại là một lời mời thách đấu.

Sau lần đó, cả hai nhất trí sẽ chơi vào giờ ăn trưa và vào buổi tối để khỏi ảnh hưởng đến công việc, nếu ngày nào không rảnh thì sẽ nhắn trước.

Dần dà, mục đích ban đầu của Charles vào ChessOnl là để “chơi cờ” đang từ từ chuyển sang “để nói chuyện cùng Magneto”. Hôm nào cả hai bận, Charles đều không tự chủ thi thoảng lại bật màn hình lên xem. Việc nói chuyện với Magneto đã trở thành thói quen. Có hôm họ chỉ chơi với nhau có một ván, thời gian còn lại là để nói tán gẫu với nhau. Có hôm vào app thậm chí không chơi ván nào hết, vào chỉ để nói chuyện và hình như Magneto cũng thích như vậy.

[Tôi có thể hỏi về cái hình đại diện của anh được không?]

_[Có gì lạ sao?]_

[Đó có phải hàm cá mập không? Anh thích chúng hả?]

_[Đúng là cá mập. Nhưng không phải là ‘thích’]_

_[Cấp dưới của tôi bảo tôi cười rất gớm.]_

_[Bọn họ bảo y như cá mập nhe răng vậy.]_

[Wow!]

_[Lúc đầu tôi nghĩ bọn họ chỉ nhiều chuyện, nhưng rồi có lần tôi đứng trước gương và cười thử…]_

_[Và nó đúng gớm thật!]_

 

Charles nhìn một loạt icon cười chảy nước mắt mình gửi từ 10 phút trước, thấy bên kia vẫn im lìm, cậu có thể tưởng tượng ra một con cá mập đang bị cậu làm cho đỏ mặt tức xì khói. Nhưng con cá mập đó lại có khiếu hài hước dễ thương không chịu được! Charles tủm tỉm, nhắn.

[Xin lỗi nhé.]

[Anh dễ thương thật đấy.]

5 phút sau.

_[Không ai muốn dùng từ đó với tôi đâu.]_

[Nghe giận dỗi thế…]

[Tôi thấy anh là người rất dễ gần mà.]

_[Nếu cậu thấy tôi ở bên ngoài thì sẽ không nói như vậy.]_

[Trừ phi anh là một ông già nhăn nheo cộc cằn răng nhọn hoắt thì may ra tôi tin đấy.]

_[Xin lỗi vì không nhăn nheo, nhưng cộc cằn thì đúng rồi đó. Bọn cấp dưới hay chửi tôi như thế!]_

[Ài, ít ra giờ tôi cũng biết cả tháng nay người tôi chơi cờ cùng không phải là một ông già cộc tính rồi.]

_[Cậu chỉ nói vậy thôi.]_

[Sao cơ?]

_[Cậu không phải kiểu người ngại nói chuyện với một ông già cộc tính.]_

Mặt Charles ửng đỏ,bối rối lăn qua lăn lại.

 

\--- 

 

ChessOnl có nhiều người chơi không chỉ một phần là vì đồ họa bắt mắt, phù hợp với nhiều lứa tuổi, nhạc nền của nó khá sôi động cho trò dành nhiều thời gian đặc thù như cơ vua nhưng không quá lố. Thi thoảng Charles muốn đổi màu bàn cờ từ cổ điển sang màu tươi mới hơn. Lần nọ trong lúc đang chơi với Magneto, lúc đang chờ anh ta đi nước tiếp Charles đã chuyển sang màu xanh lá; lúc chuyển xong mới nhớ là quên hỏi anh ta nhưng người kia chẳng nói gì cả. Charles đã nghĩ có lẽ anh ta đã bực mình và khắt khe hơn cậu tưởng.

Nhưng chỉ vài ngày sau, Charles có cơ hội để nói điều đó là có lẽ không đúng khi cậu lỡ để quên điện thoại ở nhà, trong khi cậu và Magneto đã hẹn nhau cùng chơi cờ vào trưa hôm đó. Suốt hôm đó Charles đứng ngồi không yên, cả buổi cứ nhìn đồng hồ, sốt ruột để về nhà thậm chí còn hơn cả bọn sinh viên. Đáng nói là họ chỉ qui ước chơi cờ vào giờ trưa và tối, nhưng bình thường cũng sẽ nhắn tin cho nhau. Vậy nên đến khi chạy được về căn hộ, việc đầu tiên Charles làm là vào phòng vội vã bật điện thoại đã kết nối wifi. Chỉ trong vài giây, logo của ChessOnl hiện hơn chục thông báo tin nhắn.

_[Này, tôi cần giúp.]_

_[Giám đốc muốn tôi chuyển công tác cho một trong hai cấp dưới của tôi. Nhưng đó đều là bạn tôi cả và tôi biết họ làm việc rất khá, chuyển sang bộ phận khác thì sẽ tổn thất rất nhiều cho bộ phận của tôi.]_

_[Tôi chưa biết nên chọn ai ở lại.]_

20 phút sau.

_[ProfX?]_

_[Cậu đang bận hả?]_

Đến giờ trưa, các tin nhắn lại tiếp tục.

_[Đừng nói cậu để quên điện thoại đấy nhé!]_

_[Tôi sắp hết giờ nghỉ rồi.]_

_[Hãy suy nghĩ về câu hỏi của tôi và cho tôi biết những gì cậu nghĩ.]_

 

Tiếp đó là khoảng giờ chiều, tức là hai tiếng trước.

_[Được rồi. Tôi vẫn đang chờ đây.]_

Đó là tin nhắn cuối, nghe sặc mùi giận dỗi. Charles khúc khích nhắn lại.

[Xin lỗi nhé tình yêu, tôi bỏ quên điện thoại ở nhà. Về một cái là tôi lập tức nhắn cho anh đây.]

5 phút sau vẫn chưa có hồi đáp mặc dù tài khoản của Magneto đang sáng bưng.

[Anh giận đó hả?]

 _[Không.]_ Điện thoại kêu ‘Ding’.

_[Cậu nghĩ thế nào về việc tôi hỏi?]_

[Anh có thể miêu tả hai người đó được không?]

Charles đợi Magneto soạn tin, anh ta miêu tả về hai đồng nghiệp của mình khá chi tiết. Một người làm việc chậm nhưng chắc chắn, cái nào ra cái đó và khiến anh ta rất hài lòng. Người kia tốc độ làm việc nhanh hơn, hoạt bát và là một leader tốt, là người Magneto cần để động viên mọi người làm việc. Sau đó Charles dành ra rất nhiều thời gian để giải quyết vấn đề, càng nói sâu, Charles càng thấy Magneto là người thế nào.

[Có đúng là mọi người ở công ty anh rất ghét anh không thế ?]

_[Điều đó rất rõ ràng. Tôi nghe người ta rủa mình đến quen tai rồi.]_

[Ôi tình yêu ơi, có nhiều điều ở anh hơn anh nghĩ đấy.]

[Tôi nghĩ chẳng có tên khốn nào quan tâm đến cấp dưới như anh đâu.]

Magneto bỗng im lặng một lúc, Charles bỗng thấy hình như sai sai, ngó lại mới phát hiện ra mình lại vừa “thả thính công khai”.

[Xin lỗi nhé! Tôi quen miệng gọi người ta vậy!]

_[Không sao.]_

_[Đa số mọi người chẳng nghĩ tôi thế. Họ thường so sánh tôi với mấy tay giết người hàng loạt hơn.]_

_[Một phần cũng do kiểu cười của tôi.]_

[Nếu anh là vậy thật thì tôi toi rồi.]

_[Thế đấy.]_

[Nhưng vì lí do gì thế? Lí do gì anh lại tìm đến tôi thay vì người khác?]

Magneto im lặng một lúc và nó khiến Charles bồn chồn.

_[Tôi không giỏi nói những vấn đề này với người khác.]_

[Nhưng anh đã nói với tôi đấy thôi.]

_[Cậu thì khác.]_

Chiếc điện thoại rớt ngay mặt làm Charles suýt khóc. Cậu dụi mắt, tai nóng bừng, nhìn kĩ lại tin nhắn vừa rồi, đang muốn hỏi “khác” là “khác” chỗ nào thì tin nhắn lại tới.

_[Tôi nghĩ cậu sẽ giúp tôi được.]_

[Sao anh lại nghĩ thế?]

_[Cảm giác thế.]_

Charles ho một tiếng.

[Mà anh làm việc ở đâu thế? Hỏi vậy hơi ghê nhưng nghe anh kể thì boss của anh có vẻ kì cục.]

_[Tôi nghĩ cậu không phải sát thủ gì đâu nhỉ?]_

Charles đảo mắt.

_[Cậu ắt hẳn phải biết tỷ phú Tony Stark?]_

[Tập đoàn công nghiệp Stark á??]

_[Ừ, và ổng chủ của nó điên cực!]_

[Anh sống cùng thành phố với tôi à? Tôi đang dạy ở đại học Columbia này!]

_[Đừng nói cậu là một giáo sư đấy nhé, ProfX]_

[Đúng rồi.]

[Nhưng tôi chỉ mới 28 tuổi thôi. Người ta hay nghĩ tôi già hơn.]

[Nếu anh thắc mắc…]

_[Cậu là giáo sư trẻ tuổi nhất tôi từng biết đấy.]_

[Ai cũng nói với tôi câu đó.]

_[35 tuổi.]_

_[Nếu cậu muốn biết.]_

“Và giờ thì hai người dẫn nhau đi đăng kí kết hôn?” Giọng nói của Raven đột nhiên vang bên tai làm Charles nhảy dựng. Con bé vào phòng từ lúc nào mà cậu chẳng hay.

“Anh vẫn còn nói chuyện với anh ta đấy à?” Con bé chống tay hỏi, “Anh ta đáng tin không?”

“Anh ấy có vẻ là người như thế.” Charles nói và Raven tin cậu, Raven tin cách nhìn người của Charles mặc dù anh trai cô khá ngây thơ.

Có một điều kì lạ là Charles không bao giờ nghi ngờ những điều mà Magneto nói. Charles là một giáo sư Di truyền học, nhưng bên cạnh đó cậu lại có khả năng dễ dàng thấu hiểu người khác, vậy nên cậu có thể dễ dàng biết lúc nào người ta nói thật và nói dối. Và Magneto dường như chẳng có ý định nói dối cậu chuyện gì. Điều này thật kì lạ với một mối quan hệ xa lạ trên mạng, nhưng Charles cảm nhận được điều đó. Magneto đôi khi khó tính, nhưng anh là người cậu cần không phải đề phòng. Bù lại, càng trò chuyện lâu, anh càng khiến cậu cảm thấy thân thuộc.

“Nếu thấy thích vậy sao anh không hẹn người ta ra ngoài luôn đi. Miễn anh cẩn thận là được.”

“Anh không biết anh ấy có phải là Gay hay là-?” Charles đỏ mặt, hình như cậu vừa thừa nhận là mình “cảm” Magneto.

“Làm gì có tên “thẳng” nào mà nhắn tin với đàn ông suốt ngày chứ?” Raven nói, trước khi đóng cửa cái rầm.

 

\---

 

Tính được một tháng rưỡi kể từ ngày đầu tiên Charles và Magneto chơi cờ cùng nhau, mặc dù đến bây giờ là tán gẫu nhiều hơn. Một tối sau giờ làm việc Charles lại nhắn cho Magneto nhưng không thấy anh trả lời, nhìn vào trạng thái mới biết anh ta đang chơi với hệ thống. Một lúc sau, Magneto nói.

_[Xin lỗi nhé, bạn tôi vừa vào chơi bằng tài khoản của tôi và hắn ta thấy tin nhắn của cậu.]_

[Không sao chứ?]

_[Chỉ là nó nói trò chuyện với một người lạ như thế này điên lắm!]_

Charles chợt nhớ đến lời nói của Raven hôm trước, do dự bấm ra một tin nhắn, mãi sau mới gửi.

[Em gái tôi thì bảo tôi dành thời gian cho anh còn nhiều hơn đi hẹn hò nữa.]

_[Tôi đang thấy vinh dự đây.]_

[Cũng đâu có sai, cả mấy ngày nay cảm giác như đang dùng bữa cùng anh luôn vậy.]

_[Sao cậu không nói thẳng là chúng ta giống như đang hẹn hò luôn.]_

[Ý của tôi đấy.]

[Ý là em gái tôi cho là như vậy.]

[Nhưng tôi cũng thấy chuyện này đúng khá lạ.]

[Ý là chúng ta dành nhiều thời gian cho người lạ ấy.]

[Và gần đây chúng ta còn nói chuyện với nhau nhiều hơn cả chơi cờ nữa.]

_[Chỉ là chơi cờ thôi.]_

[Cũng phải.] Charles nhắn lại, ỉu xìu bỏ chiếc điện thoại qua một bên, thầm chửi mình lúc nãy đi quá nhanh, vừa nằm vừa sợ Magneto sẽ nghĩ gì không hay. _Gì thế Charles? Mày đang hành xử như thiếu nữ 16 phát điên vì một anh chàng trên mạng vậy._

Sáng hôm sau không có tiết dạy, Charles ngủ nướng đến tận 10h, lúc mở điện thoại ra đã gần đến giờ trưa. Charles ngáp một cái, ngay lập tức tỉnh hẳn thấy tin nhắn từ app cờ vua.

_[Tôi nghĩ cậu đã nói đúng khoản chúng ta nói chuyện còn nhiều hơn cả chơi cờ.]_

_[Mà tôi có làm bạn gái cậu ghen không thế?]_ Magneto nhắn, thời gian là từ tối khuya hôm qua, sau tin nhắn cuối của cậu 30 phút. Trong lòng bỗng nhiên vui lên hẳn, cậu hí hoáy bấm trả lời.

[Xin lỗi nhé, tối qua tôi ngủ hơi sớm.]

[Tôi thích dùng từ ‘bạn trai’ hơn, nhưng tiếc là tôi chả có ai để ghen với anh cả.]

App kêu ‘Ding’ gần như tức khắc.

_[Ồ.]_

_[Và tiện thể thông báo là tôi cũng không có bạn trai để ghen với cậu.]_

_[Nếu cậu có áy náy.]_

Charles nhìn từ ‘bạn trai’, tim nảy lên một cái. Magneto cũng là gay. Và anh vừa thông báo với cậu là anh đang độc thân?

Gò má đột nhiên Charles ửng hồng, khi không lại cười ngốc nghếch.

[Vậy thì hẹn hò với tôi đi.]

_[Nghe hay đấy.]_


	2. Chapter 2

Từ đó trở đi, các học viên của đại học Columbia phải thường xuyên thấy vị giáo sư trẻ tuổi cầm chiếc điện thoại vừa đi vừa cười khắp khuôn viên trường. Trên website trường còn có một bức hình về việc đó, với tiêu đề là “Bùng phát Pokemon Go ở đại học Columbia!!”

Điều đó nói là nhân vật chính của bức hình chẳng biết tẹo gì về chuyện đó cả bởi đầu óc đang tập trung vào chuyện khác.

Dù cho Raven có than phiền thế nào Charles cũng thích nói chuyện cùng Magneto chết đi được.

 

_[Anh không thích sách của Dan Brown, mặc dù sách của ông ta chứa một lượng lớn kiến thức.]_

[Em cũng thế, tuy nhiên hồi đầu đọc sách của ông ta em đã quyết định dạy ở Columbia đấy!]

_[Ngốc thế.]_

_[Anh thích đi Ý hơn.]_

[Em vừa phát hiện là em vớ được một anh vừa giỏi cờ vua, tử tế và cả lãng mạn đấy nhé.]

_[Vì sao người ta lại cho là cứ đi Ý thì sẽ là người lãng mạn nhỉ?]_

[Em không rõ, nhưng em chắc chắn anh là người lãng mạn.]

_[Em nói như thế đã gặp anh ngoài đời rồi.]_

[Em cá là nó đúng 100%]

_[Có thể sẽ tốt hơn em nghĩ.]_

[Anh lại tự khen mình đó hả?]

[Nhưng nói thử xem, anh tốt trong khoản nào?]

_[Anh đang khoe đây, anh thu hút cả nam lẫn nữ đấy nhé!]_

[Em đang tự hào muốn chết đây, em sẽ kiểm tra điều đó nếu chúng ta gặp nhau.]

[Và đương nhiên em chả khiến anh thấy vọng đâu. Hôm qua vừa có cậu sinh viên muốn hẹn hò với em.]

_[Vì sao chưa nhận lời? Anh nhớ là em đang độc thân.]_

[Sao anh biết là ‘chưa’?]

[Nhưng tiếc là hình như cậu ta cũng thích nằm dưới.]

_[Vậy tức là em thích bị đè?]_

[Đừng nói là anh cũng vậy nhé!]

_[Không, anh thích đè em hơn.]_

Charles lại bị điện thoại rớt vào mặt.

[Bây giờ chúng ta đang nói đến chuyện phang nhau đó hả?]

_[Chuyện bình thường giữa những cặp đôi mà nhỉ?]_

_[Nói đến những khoản tốt, anh còn nghĩ anh còn có thể phang em sập giường.]_

_[Về việc đó thì anh khá là tự tin.]_

_[Và anh còn biết giờ em đang đỏ mặt đấy nhé!]_

[Ôi im đi!]

-

[Em tò mò từ hôm qua giờ ấy. Anh định phang em với tư thế nào?]

_[Thật hả? Nghe người hôm qua còn xấu hổ nói kìa.]_

_[Từ đằng trước. Anh chắc là khuôn mặt của em lúc đó sẽ rất kích thích!]_

Mặt Charles trở nên nóng ran, trong đầu nhanh chóng vọt qua hình ảnh cậu nằm rên rỉ dưới thân ai đó. Được rồi, Charles đã từng lên giường với vài người nhưng bị một người lạ chưa từng gặp mặt đè thì-

[Em nhắc lại, anh còn chưa gặp em đấy nhé!]

_[Nhưng anh đoán là em rất dễ thương.]_

[May cho anh là đúng thế đấy!]

_[Làm anh tin đi.]_

[Hứa là không tìm và hạ sát em đi.]

[Được rồi, tóc em màu nâu, hơi rũ trước trán và bồng bềnh kiểu hoàng tử ấy, mắt màu xanh biển. Cơ mà em chỉ cao có 1m7 thôi.]

_[Nghe dễ thương thế.]_

_[Mắt màu xanh lá, pha chút xám, tóc kiểu như Michael Fassbender ấy. Và anh cao 1m83.]_

[Thêm nụ cười cá mập nữa.]

_[Đúng là không thiếu nó được.]_

[Nếu đứng cùng nhau thì chắc em đứng ngang cằm anh, có vẻ chúng ta sinh ra là cho nhau ấy nhỉ.]

_[Anh đang mong chờ đây.]_

\---

[Tình yêu, anh có biết ShawSeb là ai không?]

_[Có, anh hay chơi cùng hắn trước kia. Mà chuyện gì?]_

[Nãy em đang đợi anh thì hắn thách đấu, em nhắn lại là đang đợi anh nên từ chối.]

_[Anh cảm giác như vừa được em thông báo là không đi ngoại tình.]_

[Đúng mà!]

[Em chung tình lắm đấy nhé!]

_[Coi kẻ đi thả thính khắp nơi vừa nói kìa.]_

[Ôi thôi đi.]

[Nhưng mà có chuyện gì giữa anh với hắn thế? Lúc em nhắc tới anh thì hắn có vẻ bực mình.]

_[Cũng không hẳn, anh không thích cách nhìn của hắn. Nói chuyện với hắn làm anh bực mình nên cũng có cãi nhau, sau này anh không nhận lời thách đấu của hắn nữa.]_

[Nhưng làm sao hắn biết em nhỉ? Thứ hạng của em đâu có cao.]

_[Có lẽ là vì em chơi với anh suốt. Hắn thích anh phát điên ấy.]_

[Thật đó hả?]

_[Anh có thể hiểu người ta đeo đuổi anh như thế nào mà. Em còn câu trả lời khác cho việc hắn bám theo em không?]_

Charles đảo mắt.

[Hẳn rồi.]

[Biết sao không? Anh mắc bệnh yêu bản thân mình quá rồi.]

 

Một hôm...

_[Sếp của anh vừa mới quyến rũ anh!]_

[Ai? Tony Stark á???]

_[Không! Là phụ nữ! Và anh đuổi cô ta đi rồi.]_

[Em ngày càng tự tin về vẻ bề ngoài của anh đấy.]

[May mà không phải Tony Stark, nếu không em không có cửa đấu lại.]

_[Cưng.]_

_[Đang ghen đấy hả?]_

[Không!]

[Mà anh vừa gọi em là “cưng” á hả?]

_[Hay em muốn anh gọi là “Tình yêu”?]_

[Đó là từ của em!!]

_[Đáng yêu thế.]_

_[Mà cho em biết là bà sếp của anh cũng không vừa đâu nhé, cô ta là nữ hoàng trong các buổi tiệc thác loạn của Stark.]_

[Nhưng đáng tiếc là anh thích trym nhỉ?]

_[Nói đúng rồi.]_

[Còn em thì đang kẹt với đống bài chưa chấm đây.]

_[Em dạy môn gì?]_

[Di truyền học.]

_[Nó nói về gì? Xin lỗi vì anh không biết gì bên đó cả.]_

[Cơ bản là nói về các thuyết di truyền, gene, DNA, ..v..v..]

_[Nghe rắc rối nhỉ?]_

[Ai cũng nói thế.]

_[Xin lỗi vì không giúp em chấm được tập bài nhé.]_

[Aww, anh đáng yêu quá đấy.]

 

_[Prof?]_

_[Có chuyện gì thế? Cả ngày 3 qua anh không thấy em online.]_

[Xin lỗi, hai hôm trước 5 năm ngày mẹ em mất.]

_[Anh rất tiếc.]_

[Anh lo cho em đấy à.]

Charles gửi cho anh một hình trái tim.

[Em vốn không định đi, nhưng em gái em đã đặt vé máy bay về London nên-]

[Em đã rất vội để sắp xếp công việc nên quên nhắn trước cho anh.]

[Xin lỗi vì bắt anh đợi.]

[Nhớ em không?]

[Không giận chứ?]

_[Không sao, hình như em có kí ức không tốt về mẹ của mình?]_

[Vẫn có, nhưng đó là trước khi bố em mất. Mẹ em đã chìm vào bia rượu và bà chết vì ung thư.]

_[Nghe tệ thật.]_

[Ừ, nhưng bọn em đã sẵn sàng nghe tin dữ từ khi bà không còn tỉnh táo và bỏ mặc bọn em rồi. Suốt thời gian đó chỉ có em và em gái thôi.]

[Kể em nghe về mẹ của anh đi.]

[Nếu được.]

_[Ừm, xem nào. Bố mẹ anh mất lúc anh còn nhỏ nên anh không nhớ nhiều lắm.]_

[Em rất tiếc.]

_[Điều rõ nhất anh nhớ là món bánh bà làm, nó thơm ngậy mùi bơ, đến giờ anh vẫn còn ngửi thấy được.]_

_[Bố anh ghét món đó lắm nhưng vì anh thích nên ông phải chịu.]_

_[Mẹ anh cũng chỉ giỏi làm mỗi món đó thôi, những món khá thì tệ lắm.]_

[Nghe ấm áp nhỉ?]

_[Ừ.]_

_[Một ván chứ?]_

[Tất nhiên.]

\---

[Magneto?]

[Hello?]

[Bạn em ơi?]

[Hôm nay anh sao thế?]

[Em đã chờ cả trưa đấy.]

[Không thể tin là em đã làm thế.]

[Anh để quên điện thoại đấy à?]

[Em ăn tối xong rồi này.]

[Sao vẫn chưa online thế?]

[Có chuyện gì à?]

[Anh không sao chứ?]

[Nhắn cho em ngay khi anh đọc được tin nhé.]

 

Sáng hôm sau.

_[Cưng.]_

[Em đây!]

[Hôm qua anh bận à?]

_[Xin lỗi nhé, công ty có cuộc họp khẩn và bọn anh đã họp cả ngày.]_

[Đến tối khuya luôn á?]

_[Ừ, Stark mà, làm gì cũng ngẫu hứng phát bực!]_

_[ Mà em lo cho anh đấy hả?]_

[Ừ, và lạ nhỉ. Nhưng cũng bữa trước em đột ngột biến mất và anh đã lo cho em đấy thôi.]

_[Anh không có nói thế nhé!]_

[Thật á??]

[Đợi lát, em phải xem lại.]

4 phút sau.

[Này.]

[Em đang xấu hổ đây.]

[Xấu hổ cực kì luôn ấy!]

[Ôi]

[Nó vô duyên lắm ấy…]

[Ý em là-]

[Em xin lỗi!]

[Em đã nghĩ là…]

[Em…]

20 phút sau, không ai nói thêm lời nào. Charles cảm thấy khoảng cách giữa họ rõ rệt hơn bao giờ hết. Đệt! Đệt! Đệt! Cậu vừa làm cái quái gì thế??? Cậu vừa thể hiện rõ ràng là cậu cực kì nghiêm túc với mối quan hệ này đấy à?? Và giờ thì có lẽ đang bị người ta cười thối mũi cũng nên!! Bà mẹ nó cậu vừa làm cái quái gì thế?? Còn tự cao nói là người ta cũng lo cho mình, mà không chỉ một lần mà là hai lần nữa chứ?? Con mẹ nó chuyện gì vừa xảy ra thế???

Điện thoại trên bàn rung lên nhưng Charles không dám đụng vào nó. Cậu sợ mở ra sẽ thấy những thứ không nên dù cậu biết không đời nào Magneto sẽ dùng những lời lẽ sỗ sàng hay cố ý tổn thương cậu. Nhưng cậu đã quên mất mỗi quan hệ của họ chỉ là quen biết qua mạng và suốt đó giờ chỉ mình cậu nghĩ chuyện này một cách nghiêm túc, còn anh thì hẳn chỉ coi cậu như một người bạn trên mạng không hơn thôi.

Và giờ thì sẽ chẳng còn vui vẻ nữa một khi anh nghĩ cậu nghiêm túc trong chuyện này. Charles đi đi lại lại, mắt chằm chằm vào chiếc điện thoại mà muốn phát điên. Được rồi, tới đâu thì tới!

_[Prof.]_

_[Anh chỉ đùa thôi mà.]_

_[Đừng nghĩ là thật chứ.]_

_[Anh biết chuyện này có vẻ lạ lắm.]_

_[Nhưng chúng ta quen nhau được 2 tháng rồi phải không?]_

_[Và anh nghĩ quan tâm một chút cũng bình thường mà.]_

_[Phải không?]_

[Anh á?]

_[Ờ, nghe nó kì cục nhỉ ? Anh không nghĩ có ngày anh sẽ nói mấy lời này đây.]_

_[Nhưng anh quan tâm cậu chàng chơi cờ thân thuộc trên mạng thì cũng đâu có hại ai đâu.]_

Charles há hốc mồng, đọc thật kĩ tin nhắn vừa rồi, mặt bừng lên.

[Chuyện tụi mình điên nhỉ?]

_[Hơn những gì anh biết.]_

\---

[Magneto, chơi cờ với em đi. Em chán.]

[Tình yêu ơi~~]

_[Xin lỗi, đang trong giờ làm việc.]_

[Nhưng hôm nay là thứ bảy mà.]

_[Tập đoàn đang có dự án quan trọng và bọn anh phải tăng ca.]_

[Thế thôi vậy…]

30 phút sau, lúc Charles đang gật gù bên chồng sách thì Magneto nhắn tới.

_[Em đang ở đâu rồi?]_

[Thư viện thành phố, sao thế?]

_[Được rồi, bây giờ mặc áo khoác vào và đi ra đường đi.]_

[Anh định làm gì hả?]

_[Cứ làm theo lời anh.]_

Charles vội vàng mặc áp và ôm cặp táp chạy ngay ra cửa, trời đã vào thu nên con đường trước mặt thư viện đầy lá. Magneto gửi tin nhắn, nói:

_[Bây giờ làm theo anh nói.]_

_[Rẽ phải, đi đến cuối con đường.]_

[Anh tính bắt cóc em đấy à?]

_[Đúng rồi đấy, nên làm nhanh đi!]_

Charles cười tươi, lọc cọc đi theo đường Magneto chỉ.

_[Thấy siêu thị to đùng ở đằng trước chứ, rẽ ở chỗ đó.]_

_[Bây giờ em sẽ thấy tấm bảng quảng cáo dầu gội ở trên một tòa nhà 3 tầng. Đúng chứ?]_

[Đúng rồi.]

_[Em có nhìn thấy cái gì lạ không?]_

[Tấm biển ấy hả? Có gì đâu?]

_[Nhìn kĩ đi.]_

Charles lại gần tòa nhà, nhìn tấm biển quảng cáo thêm năm phút nhưng chỉ thấy trên đó ngoài vài dòng chữ, nhãn hiệu dầu gội và một cặp đôi hình như đang khiêu vũ ra thì chẳng có gì khác.

[Từ từ đã!]

[Bàn tay của người đàn ông! Anh ta đang chỉ vào một quán rượu phải không?]

_[Giỏi lắm! Tên của quán rượu đó là gì?]_

['Bleu Acier'! Vậy tức là em phải tìm đồ vật bằng thép màu xanh?]

_[Em bắt được ý anh rồi đấy.]_

[Anh đang muốn em đến đâu thế? Nhưng nói thật là nó vui lắm ý!]

Charles phấn khích trước trò chơi của Magneto, cậu nhìn quanh quất vào các cửa hiệu, cố tìm xem vậy gì bằng thép có mày xanh hay không. Việc đó khiến cậu trở nên kì cục khi đứng trên vỉa hè là hết ngó nghiêng như kẻ rình rập, lại có mấy lần suýt va cả vào người đi bộ.

[Trời ơi Magneto!]

[Magneto!!!]

[Anh đùa đấy hả? Anh làm em hồi hộp chết mất!]

_[Em vẫn đang đi đúng hướng đấy chứ?]_

[Em đang chạy theo con đường có những căn nhà có hàng rào thép xanh đây!]

_[Đến cuối đường em sẽ biết mình nên làm gì tiếp.]_

Charles tắt điện thoại cho vào túi, hồ hởi đi theo hàng rào xanh. Đến cuối đoạn đường, Charles dừng lại và thở dốc, đã lâu rồi cậu mới chạy bộ nhiều thế này. Cậu nhìn quanh tìm dấu hiệu, khấn khích như lúc nhỏ chơi trò tìm kho báu với Raven. Kia rồi, có một quán cà phê thiết kế với tấm biển hiệu là hình mũi tên. Charles đi theo hướng nó chỉ, đi đến cuối đường và gần như nín thở vì cảnh tượng.

Điện thoại rung lên trong túi và Charles mở ra ngay lập tức.

_[Em thích chứ?]_

[Em yêu anh!!!]

[Magneto!!!]

[Chúa ơi! Nó đẹp lắm ấy!!]

Cảnh tượng trước mắt Charles là hàng cây đỏ rực dưới trời thu ở vỉa hè đối diện, đằng sau đó là bức tường được xây bằng gạch nung đã cũ vì thời gian. Nhưng trên đó lại có những bức bích họa sắc màu hài hòa, chúng càng trở nên sống động khi đó cũng là nơi mà bọn trẻ nô đùa. Không chỉ thể, trên đó còn có những câu chữ được viết bằng đủ loại sơn, nhưng chúng là những từ ấm áp về cuộc sống, tình yêu hay chỉ đơn giản là một câu cảm thán về món ăn yêu thích. Cuộc sống ở đây trở nên lắng lại khi sắc màu hòa cùng tiếng cười và nhịp bước của con người, nó làm Charles thấy ấm áp và tan chảy.

[Em không biết là New York còn có nơi như thế này.]

_[Anh tình cờ phát hiện ra nó, sau đó là những chỉ dẫn tình cờ. Anh nghĩ là em sẽ thích.]_

[Em rất thích!]

[Cám ơn anh, thích lắm ý!!]

[Đã có ai nói anh là người cực kì lãng mạn chưa?]

[Anh vừa chiến thắng trái tim em đấy!]

[Cưới em nhé??]

_[Được thôi.]_

Charles gửi thêm một loạt hình trái tim và Magneto đáp lại bằng một nụ cười.

[Vậy nó khiến em đỡ hơn chưa?]

Charles ngẩn người ra và gửi lại một dấu chấm hỏi.

_[Gần đây tâm trạng của em có vẻ không tốt và cho dù em vẫn ríu rít như thường thì anh vẫn thấy lạ.]_

_[Anh nghĩ là do chuyến đi London.]_

Charles chững lại vì tin nhắn.

[Sao anh biết?]

_[Chúng ta đâu phải mới gặp nhau hôm qua Prof.]_

[…Cho nên anh bảo em đến đây?]

Magneto không trả lời nhưng Charles biết cậu đoán đúng và nó khiến mắt cậu đỏ lên. Charles vội soạn ra một tin nhắn, nhưng rồi lại xóa và soạn một tin khác..

[Em nên làm gì để cám ơn anh đây?]

_[Không cần đâu, cứ coi như cám ơn về việc em đã giúp anh đi.]_

[Nhưng lần này rất có ý nghĩa với em đấy.]

_[Được rồi.]_

Charles chờ đợi, không nói rằng thực ra mình muốn gặp anh. Nhưng nếu làm thế thì nó thực sự khá ghê, việc gặp một người lạ trên mạng-

Điện thoại kêu ‘Ding’.

_[Thế này nhé.]_

_[Tên anh là Erik Lehnsherr.]_

_[Còn em?]_

Tin nhắn từ app như xoay tròn, nhảy nhót trong mắt Charles.

_[Prof?]_

_[Xin chào!]_

_[Cưng ơi?]_

[Em là Charles!]

[Charles Xavier.]

_[Vậy chữ “X” trong “ProfX” là từ “Xavier” nhỉ?]_

[Đúng rồi.]

_[Chào em Charles.]_

[Chào anh, Erik.]

_[Tên em đẹp lắm.]_

[Anh cũng vậy.]

 

Ngày hôm đó, Charles đã “bay” về nhà. Việc đầu tiên cậu làm chính là khoe tin nhắn chiều nay với Magneto cho Raven xem và suốt buổi lảm nhảm những thứ kiểu thấy chưa anh đã bảo mà, Magneto của anh là người rất tuyệt đấy nhé, giờ em đã tin chưa, anh ấy cũng có tên đấy nhé, là Erik, Erik Lehnsherr đó. Raven nhìn ông anh trai đang phát dại vì bạn trai trên mạng, ngán ngẩm y như lúc nhìn mấy con nhóc mới lớn phát rồ vì chuyện tình ba xu của nó.

[Hullo Erik!]

[Em đang gọi anh bằng tên này.]

[Ôi, có vẻ lạ nhỉ?]

_[Chào Charles.]_

[Đợi một lát nhé, anh đang làm bữa tối.]

[Anh biết nấu ăn á??]

_[Rất ngon nữa là đằng khác.]_

Anh nhắn rồi cái tên Magneto tắt ngúm, Charles không tập trung được mớ giấy tờ mình phải làm việc, chăm chú ngồi chờ Erik xong xuôi. Hai tháng trước cậu còn không biết con người với cái tên Magneto này là ai và giờ cậu biết anh tên là Erik, có vẻ ngoài khá ưa nhìn (theo lời anh tả), cao 1m83, làm việc cho công ty Stark (trời ơi là Stark đó!), giỏi cờ vua và ấm áp. Giờ là còn biết nấu ăn nữa! Còn gì hoàn hảo ở anh hơn nữa không? Charles thừa nhận đã “cảm” Erik rồi, có thể là hơn nữa, rõ là thế. Thật lạ là phải sau hai tháng họ mới biết tên thật của nhau.

Charles nhìn ảnh đại diện của Magneto, cười vô thức. Người ta chơi cờ cùng nhau vài ván rồi bỏ đi, việc đến giờ họ nói chuyện với nhau chưa đủ lạ sao?

_[Anh đây.]_

[Anh vừa nấu gì thế?]

_[Pasta.]_

[Ngoài đẹp trai, tên Erik, cao 1m83, làm việc cho công ty nhất nhì đất nước, biết chơi cờ vua và biết nấu ăn thì anh còn giỏi gì nữa không?]

[Nếu còn nữa là em thề là sẽ buộc anh lại và không để anh đi luôn ấy!] Con người như thế đáng để người khác đánh nhau đúng không?

_[Anh là kiểu người đáng để người khác đánh nhau tranh dành mà.]_

Charles suýt phun nước vào màn hình.

[Này, em vừa nghĩ như vậy luôn đấy. Thật đấy!]

_[Ồ, vậy chứng tỏ là chúng ta rất hợp nhau.]_

_[Anh nghĩ anh còn tốt thêm vài việc nữa, nhưng anh đã nói em biết rồi.]_

[Đâu có?]

_[Có. Thử nhớ lại xem.]_

[Em nghĩ là không.]

[Làm em nhớ đi.]

_[Em làm anh buồn quá!]_

[Anh buồn cười thật đấy!]

[Tụi mình đang giống như mấy cặp đôi teen đang dỗi nhau ấy.]

_[Nhắc em nhớ là em từng dỗi anh rồi nhé.]_

_[Anh đã nói là có thể phang em sập giường.]_

Magneto gửi thêm một hình trái tim.

_[Và anh nghĩ đó là thế mạnh lớn nhất.]_

_[Đồng ý không?]_

Magneto lại gửi thêm một cái mặt cười.

[Em sẽ xếp nó lên đầu nếu có người hỏi về anh…]

[Và em nghĩ đó là lý do lớn nhất nên buộc anh lại.]

_[Chuẩn rồi.]_

Charles gửi một loạt icon mặt nhướng mày.

[Mà chuyện về chiều nay ấy.] Cậu soạn tin nhắn, môi nở lên một nụ cười, lòng trở nên ấm áp.

[Cám ơn anh lần nữa nhé. Em đã suy nghĩ rất nhiều về mẹ. Và em dù không có nhiều kỉ niệm đẹp về bà nhưng em vẫn thấy có lỗi vì mãi nhiều năm em mới lại đứng trước mộ của bà.]

[Và nơi anh dẫn em đến đã làm em vơi đi nhiều.]

[Em vui là được rồi Charles.]

[Nhưng tại sao thế?] Cậu hỏi.

[Tại sao anh lại tốt với em đến thế?]

Magneto như bất ngờ trước câu hỏi, chần chừ mất một lúc rồi mới trả lời.

[Anh cũng không biết.]

[Anh không biết vì sao mình lại tử tế với em như thế.]

\---

[Erik!]

[Anh đang ở đâu?]

_[Vừa tan tầm, sao?]_

[Ở trước công ty luôn hả?]

_[Ừ, đừng nói là em đang theo dõi anh nhé.]_

[Ờ, đúng rồi đấy!]

[Giờ thì làm theo lời em nói nhé!]

_[Ô!]_

_[Được rồi, cho anh thấy thứ em có đi.]_

[Không sợ em dẫn anh đến chỗ vắng rồi cướp hả?]

_[Làm như em có gan ấy.]_

[Được rồi.]

[Giờ anh đi về phía bên trái, đến khi gặp một tiện Salon đầu tiên.]

_[Rồi, sao nữa?]_

[Nhanh thế?]

_[Anh lái xe.]_

[Chơi gian, xuống xe đi!]

[Lần trước em phải chạy bộ cả đoạn đường dài đấy nhé!]

[Mà nguy hiểm lắm!]

_[Rồi rồi, đợi anh tìm chỗ đậu xe đã.]_

_[Mà vì sao anh phải nghe lời em nhỉ?]_

_[Anh nghĩ mình sẽ bị cười thối mũi nếu có người biết chuyện này.]_

_[Xong! Tiếp theo là gì nào?]_

[Anh nhìn vào trong tiệm Salon đi.]

_[Thật đó hả Charles?]_

[Ừ.]

_[Được rồi. Mong là em không làm anh nhìn giống như một tên rình rập.]_

5 phút sau.

[Anh thấy gì nào?]

_[Một người phụ nữa mập ú đang nhuộm đỏ tóc của bà ta, một tên Tàu khựa đang cạo trọc và một tên xăm trổ béo ịch đang phơi bụng mỡ tập Yoga.]_

[Ấy, đó không phải điểm chính.]

[Anh thử nhìn lại đi nào!]

_[Rồi mà Charles.]_

_[Anh đang đến chỗ cửa hàng tạp hóa tên DDD rồi đây.]_

[Nhanh thế?]

[Banner quảng cáo họ dán trên tường hiện rõ từ “cửa hàng DDD” mà.]

_[Được rồi, anh đến cửa hàng rồi, đợi anh một lát.]_

[Không cần chỉ dẫn hả?]

_[Để anh thử xem.]_

Charles đứng trước cổng trường nhìn chăm chăm vào màn hình điện thoại, hồi hộp nhìn đồng hồ chuyển động, hồi hộp mong chờ cái cửa hàng đó phải làm khó Erik một chút.

“Giáo sư? Thầy đang bắt Pokemon đấy à?” Charles nghe gọi liền quay qua, thấy một đám sinh viên cũng đang cầm điện thoại trên tay.

“Vậy tấm ảnh trên Website trường là thật ạ?” Những con mắt hí hứng nhìn cậu, có đứa còn muốn nhìn màn hình điện thoại của Charles nhưng cậu đã nhanh chóng bỏ vào túi.

“Tôi đang nhắn tin với bạn thôi.”

“Ôi thôi nào giáo sư, không có gì phải ngại đâu, thầy Logan cũng chơi trò này đấy.” Bọn nhóc cười rộn lên, “Nhất là sau tấm ảnh của thầy thì mấy thầy cô trong trường cũng đã bắt đầu chơi hết rồi.”

“Lo…Logan á??” Charles nhớ tới đồng nghiệp dạy môn lịch sử mặt mày bặm trợn với cơ bắp cuồn cuộn trong trường. Trò chơi đó thực sự thu hút vậy á??? Còn bức ảnh nào trên Website trường cơ??

“Vậy nên thầy không phải dấu đâu, thầy bắt được những gì rồi? Thầy hay dừng ở PokeStop nào thế?”

Sau đó Charles bị kẹt đến nửa tiếng, cậu cầm chắc chiếc điện thoại trong túi mình, tuyệt đối không lôi ra nếu không kiểu gì cũng có chuyện. Lũ sinh viên bao quanh Charles, không cho cậu đường thoát, lảm nhảm đủ thứ nào là hôm qua tụi nó đã đi những năm cây số mà chỉ bắt được Spearow, hay rồi nói bắt được con đó còn may, có đứa trèo lên cả tầng thượng mà chỉ thấy mỗi Rattata, rồi hỏi đủ thứ nhặng xị mà Charles chẳng thể hiểu nổi. Điện thoại trong túi rung lên liên tục, cuối cùng Charles chịu không nổi nữa, phải bịa ra lí do có việc gấp mà chạy đi.

_[Anh thấy rồi, có một tấm bảng ghi là “Hãy đến thiên đường game 3Drock” rất nổi bật.]_

_[Nhưng trên tấm bảng lại có một mũi tên nho nhỏ chỉ vào xưởng in ra nó, vậy nên điểm đến tiếp theo là xưởng in SpeedPrint đúng chưa?]_

_[Anh đến đó rồi, cũng khá gần. Mà em vẽ cái mũi tên lên tấm bảng đó hả? Nó dễ thương lắm.]_

Khoảng 5 phút sau.

_[Anh phải vào trong luôn đấy!]_

_[Và họ nhìn anh như thể kẻ lập dị vậy.]_

_[Cơ mà trên công ty anh cũng bị vậy nên quen rồi.]_

_[Trong chỗ đó có một con Robot IronMan, và nó chỉ tay lên bản đồ dán trên tường, và không phải trùng hợp mà tiệm dặt ủi Ororo ở cuối đường là điểm duy nhất được khoanh tròn đâu nhỉ?]_

Đó cũng là tin nhắn cuối. Charles thầm kêu lên, cậu đã lên kế hoạch rất kĩ cho chuyện này và giờ Erik đang xử lí từng địa điểm một cách dễ dàng.

_[Em quen cô bé ở đó ?]_

[Ừ, nó là học trò của em.]

[Cô bé sẽ không kể gì về anh đâu nên yên tâm nhé!]

_[Anh nghĩ điểm tiếp theo là đích rồi đúng chứ?]_

_[Nhưng thử thách cuối thế này là đơn giản quá đấy Charles, vì anh đã đến được tiệm bánh Jubilee rồi.]_

[Anh thắng rồi!]

_[Chỉ cần đưa tờ giấy của Ororo cho chủ tiệm thôi à?]_

3 phút sau.

_[Em đặt trước phần ăn cho anh ?]_

[Ừ, và tin em đi, nó xứng đáng để anh đi cả một đoạn đường dài đấy.]

Magneto im lặng trong 5 phút, và sau 5 phút, anh khủng bố Charles bằng một loạt tin nhắn.

_[Holy shit!!!]_

_[Chúa ơi!!!]_

_[Charles!!!]_

_[Trời đất ơi, anh yêu em chết mất!!]_

[Thế nào? Nó ngon chứ?]

_[Cái thứ dài dài này là gì thế??]_

_[Nhìn giống một dạng Sandwich!!]_

_[Nhưng nó ngon!! Ngon cực ấy!!]_

[Nó gọi là “Bánh mỳ”, thức ăn Việt Nam đấy, ngon phải không?]

[Nó giống như “Tacos” của Việt Nam vậy.]

_[Đợi một chút, anh phải thử hết vị đã, em đặt cho anh những 4 phần luôn à?]_

[Em chỉ trả tiền trước thôi và đừng ngại nhé. Em không biết anh có kiêng ăn gì không nên phần vừa rồi mới là nhân đậu và cà tím. Em nghĩ sẽ tốt hơn nếu để anh tự chọn.]

[Ngoài ra còn rất nhiều vị nữa.]

[Mặc dù anh nói là anh nấu nướng khá tốt nhưng em muốn thử hạ gục anh bằng một món châu Á thử xem, em nhớ tới quán này và thấy trên Google Map công ty anh khá gần.]

[Và có lẽ em thành công rồi nhỉ?]

Erik chưa trả lời vội mà tốn gần 20 phút để gọi và xử lí hết mấy cái bánh. Sau đó, Charles nhận được một loạt hình trái tim.

_[Nó đáng giá lắm!!]_

_[Sao em biết được quán này??]_

_[Chúa ơi nó sẽ thành một trong những nơi yêu thích của anh!]_

_[Không thể tin anh đã không biết đến chỗ này trong khi nó gần xịt công ty.]_

[Học trò giới thiệu cho em.]

[Nhưng chuyến hành trình vui mà, phải không?]

[Em còn biết vài quán ăn châu Á ngon nữa.]

_[Biết sao không?]_

_[Lần trước anh chỉ nói em đi theo trí nhớ của anh, nhưng đến lượt em thì em lại cất công đi sắp xếp từng chỗ luôn.]_

_[Anh sẽ cưới em, chắc chắn đấy!]_

Charles đỏ mặt nhìn tin nhắn, biết chỉ là đùa nhưng không khỏi toét miệng cười.

_[Em làm anh rối ở một vài chỗ nhưng tóm lại là nó khá tò mò, đỡ bực phần nào chuyện Tony lại quẳng cho anh một nùi công việc.]_

[Sắp tới anh lại bận à?]

_[Anh phải mua thêm, chờ xíu nhé!]_

[Anh ăn hết 4 ổ mà vẫn mua tiếp á???]

_[Không phải không có lí do mà anh tự tin có thể phang em sập giường phải không, anh ăn khá nhiều.]_

[Mong là anh sẽ không đè em với một cái bụng đầy mỡ.]

_[Chuyện đó thì anh sắp xếp được.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuyện là cái món "bánh mỳ" xuất hiện trong fic vì t đang gặm bánh mỳ trong lúc viết đến đó nên cho BM vào luôn =)))  
> Nói tóm lại là lười search món khác =))) Dù sao BM bên đó cũng nổi mà nhỉ :v


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Đây là fairy-tale fic '_'

Mấy ngày sau, Magneto có một chuyến đi Pháp và vì tính chất của công việc nên anh phải ngắt liên lạc trong vòng một tuần. Charles đã gửi một loạt icon hình nước mắt cho Erik trước khi anh qua Pháp và hứa sẽ không “ngoại tình” trong thời gian đó. Đáp lại Erik đã cười và nói sẽ đem dĩa nhạc về cho cậu.

_[Đừng nhớ anh quá nhé!]_

_[Nếu chán quá không có ai trò chuyện cùng thì cứ nhắn cho anh.]_

[Cảm động quá mà!]

[Anh có thấy tụi mình giống mấy cặp đôi sến súa, xa nhau một ngày cũng chịu không nổi không?]

_[Anh không phiền đâu.]_

 

“Chỉ là một tuần thôi…” Charles lẩm bẩm, người trượt dài lên bàn làm việc. Chỉ mới là ngày thứ hai nhưng cậu đã vô thức mở app vào phần tin nhắn cả trăm lần rồi! Và tài khoản của Magneto vẫn cứ im lìm.

[Này, anh không được đụng đến điện thoại thật đấy hả?]

[Em đang thèm chơi cờ cùng anh đến chết đây.]

[Em sẽ lên Website của Stark để kiện cái tập đoàn đó!]

[Tony Stark đúng là một tên khốn mà.]

[Anh đừng để anh ta quyến rũ đấy nhé!]

Kèm theo đó là một loạt icon trái tim vỡ đôi.

Từ khi nào cậu lại phụ thuộc vào một người như thế? Erik cũng đâu phải bạn trai chính thức của cậu mặc dù họ hành xử như một đôi. Nhưng bây giờ Charles đang thèm được nói chuyện với anh chết đi được. Nói thẳng ra là cậu đang nhớ anh chết đi được!

Hay là thử chơi Pokemon Go? Charles đã vào xem cái ảnh huyền thoại trên Website trường mà mọi người nói và cậu giở khóc giờ cười kể lại cho Erik. Nói tất cả đều do anh hết. Raven được Hank kể lại, cười đến mức sấp mặt còn Charles thì đỏ bừng cả mặt giải thích đó chỉ là nhắn tin. Charles mệt mỏi xua cái ý nghĩ tải Pokemon Go về, mỗi ChessOnl thôi là đủ rồi, cậu cần đầu tư thời gian để tán cho đổ cái anh chàng hoàn hảo kia đã.

Nhưng 1 tuần đối với cậu dài đến mức không thể chịu được.

“Charles! Khách sắp đến rồi đấy!” Logan thò đầu từ cửa vào nói, Charles gật đầu, mở app ra nhìn lần cuối rồi mới chạy đi.

 

\---

 

“Mẹ nó cuối cùng cũng được chạm vào công nghệ!” Azazel rên lên khi được trả lại điện thoại và Laptop, mấy ngày nay chỉ có ăn ngủ và làm việc, quần quật như chó. Nếu những người ở đây không phải trụ cột của tập đoàn thì còn lâu họ mới chịu đày ải như vậy. Đổi lại, Tony Stark nhìn có vẻ chả có chút hối lỗi trong việc “giam cầm” mọi người suốt tuần qua, còn nói là do việc quá gấp nên mới phải làm vậy chứ không phải lỗi của hắn. Trong khi, ai cũng rõ rành rành việc hắn đi Hawaii cả tháng trước và để công việc trì trệ cho dù thư kí Javis có nài nỉ hắn trở về đến đâu.

“Tony, Wifi ở đây bị gì thế?” Erik dơ điện thoại lên cao nhưng vẫn chưa dò được cái Wifi nào cả, vừa đến Pháp hắn và đồng nghiệp đã phải chui vào biệt thự của Tony để xử lí công việc nên chưa kịp mua sim ở đây. Tony dường như nhớ tới điều gì đó, đập tay một cái.

“Đúng rồi, mấy ngày trước vì sợ mấy người lén lút dấu điện thoại nên tôi đã đập hết mấy cục Wifi rồi.”

“Mẹ nó, không phải anh đã tịch thu hết rồi à??”

“Thôi nào Erik, sao lại bực mình thế?” Janos cười cười quàng tay qua vai hắn, “Đang nhớ cậu chàng giáo sư Columbia của mày hả? Vẫn còn nhắn tin cho nhau sao?”

“Im đi, không phải việc của mày.” Erik bực bội hất tay gã ra nhưng Janos vẫn lì lợm, “Mày nghiêm túc thật đấy à? Với một thằng nhóc trên mạng?”

“Cậu ấy tên là Charles, được chưa? Giờ thì mày câm mồm lại!”

Janos há hốc quay qua với Azazel: “Nó nghiêm túc thật này!”

“Mày không thấy việc đó kì lạ lắm à? Mày đâu phải kiểu người quắn lên vì một đứa vớ vẩn nào đó trên mạng.”

“Im. Mỏ. Lại!!” Erik rít qua kẽ răng và nó ngay lập tức có hiệu nghiệm khi khiến Janos thụt lui mấy bước.

“Được rồi các “người đẹp”!” Tony vỗ tay, “Bruce nói đã đặt chỗ ở Bar gần đây rồi và các đồng nghiệp người Pháp đây cũng thích chỗ đó nên giờ ta đi được chưa?”

Erik-dù không thích, nhưng vẫn bị lôi đi.

“Không đi ăn trước à?” Ai đó hỏi khi chui vào xe của Tony.

“Không cần, tôi đã cho chuẩn bị một số thứ ở đó rồi.”

“Tôi không thích đồ ăn Pháp lắm.” Erik càu nhàu nhưng cũng đành chịu. Đột nhiên tài xế lên tiếng, “Ngài có thể cho tôi biết thứ ngài muốn ăn, tôi sẽ cho người đem tới.”

“Javis lúc nào cũng tận tụy nhỉ? Khác xa chủ của anh.” Ai đó khen.

“Tôi đang ở đây đấy nhé!” Tony giật phắt kính ra quay lại nhìn giận dỗi.

“Được rồi, nếu không phiền thì làm ơn gọi cho tôi 7 cái bánh mỳ Việt Nam đủ các vị, trừ thịt heo ra. Ở Paris cũng có “bánh mỳ” chứ?” Hắn thèm món đó tới chảy nước dãi luôn rồi!

“Tôi nghĩ là có, thưa ngài.” Javis nói.

“Bánh mỳ là gì thế?” Mọi người trong xe nhao nhao hỏi còn Erik thì nhắm mắt lười trả lời. Tony cũng tò mò không kém, trước giờ chưa có món gì mà gã chưa thử qua cả.

“Là một món ăn đường phố của Việt Nam, khá giống Sanwick và Hambuger nhưng hình dáng kì cục hơn. Trông nhân khá lạ nhưng có vẻ ngon.” Tony giơ cái điện thoại lên cho mọi người xem rồi quay qua Javis, “Nói họ đem tới 50 cái!!”

“Vâng thưa ngài.”

 

Quán Bar, là một trong những thứ mà Erik không ưa nổi. Tóm lại cũng là vì hắn ghét cay ghét đắng việc tụ tập đông người và hắn thậm chí còn ghét ồn ào hơn. Xui cái là, Tony Stark lại là kẻ thích cả hai. Erik tới một phần vì bị bắt buộc, phần còn lại là vì Wifi. Thế nhưng trước khi hắn kịp mở máy lên thì đã bị kéo vào bàn và bắt đầu uống-

Việc “Tony Stark” xuất hiện tại chỗ này đã khiến không khí trở nên nóng cực độ, tiếng nhạc to hơn bình thường và những người trên sàn cứ gọi là điên cuồng. Tony tuyệt đối không để biệt hiệu “Tay chơi” bị xuống dốc, gã không biết lỗi đâu ra một cái áo vàng kim và một cái mũ biến thái thấy mẹ mà lao vào giữa mấy em hai mảnh nhún nhảy.

Cho đến khi “Bánh mỳ” được đem đến thì Erik đã bị tấp kha khá rượu.

“Holy Shitttt!!” Janos hét toáng lên, phản ứng y như Erik bữa trước, “Thứ này là gì vậy?? Ngon khủng khiếp!!!”

Những người xung quanh cũng phản ứng tương tự và cái bàn đầy rượu và trái cây đã được thay thế bằng 50 ổ bánh mỳ, cả đám người thi nhau ngấu nghiến, vứt qua đầu cái mớ gọi là “thức ăn” mà Tony nói. Erik cắn một miếng mỳ, vừa nhai vừa kết nối được Wifi. Sau 7 ngày cuối cùng hắn cũng đăng nhập và nhìn xem, số thông báo tin nhắn quá khủng. Erik nhìn số tin nhắn tới từ 7 ngày trước, miệng dần nở một nụ cười. Azazel nhìn nét mặt của Erik sáng lên khi đọc tin nhắn, hỏi:

“Mày quan tâm đến cậu giáo sư đó thật đấy à?”

“Vậy thì sao?” Erik nhướng mày còn Azazel chỉ thở dài, “Tao chỉ thấy nó khác với mày thôi. Chuyện này nghe kì lạ tới mức tao không nghĩ có thể xếp mày chung được.”

“Charles khác.”

“Khác chỗ nào?” Azazel hỏi, dùng sự quan tâm của một người bạn để hỏi.

“Cậu ấy khác.” Erik nói và Azazel biết cuộc hội thoại này nên kết thúc ở đây. Nhưng rồi sắc mặt của Erik đột nhiên đen lại. Vài phút sau trong mắt hắn dần dần hiện ra sự giận dữ. Mọi người thấy hắn đột nhiên bật dậy, vơ vội áo, Janos bất ngờ hỏi hắn muốn đi đâu. Erik quay lại, trong giọng không nén tức giận:

“Ra sân bay! Tao phải về nước!”

 

\---

 

**7 ngày trước.**

[Chào buổi sáng tình yêu.]

[Quên mất, anh đi Pháp rồi.]

[Tiếc thật, hôm nay em không có tiết dạy vậy mà anh lại đi mất.]

[Tin nổi không, lâu lâu em mới có một ngày nghỉ mà Raven lại bắt em đi xách đồ cho nó!!]

[Nó la cà trong siêu thị 1 tiếng đồng hồ luôn đấy!!]

[Em không hiểu được tại sao phụ nữ lại dành nhiều thời gian ngắm những thứ mình không mua như thế, đó có phải là sở thích không?]

[Giờ thì em rõ vì sao con bé lại dẫn em đi rồi.]

[Nghĩ lại thì, có lẽ lâu rồi em chưa ra ngoài với con bé.]

[Bọn em là ruột thịt, sao nó không nói thẳng với em nhỉ?]

[Nó đang vui ra mặt luôn ấy.]

[Bọn em gặp nhau hàng ngày nên em đã quên mất.]

[Em ngưng nhắn tin đây, em nghĩ là em sẽ mua vé đi xem phim và đi ăn tối với nó.]

[Nhắn lại cho em nếu anh đọc được tin nhé.]

 

**6 ngày trước.**

[Anh nói “bị giam” là bị giam thật đó hả?]

[Này, anh không được đụng đến điện thoại thật luôn hả?]

[Em đang thèm chơi cờ cùng anh đến chết đây.]

[Em sẽ lên Website của Stark để kiện cái công ty đó!]

[Tony Stark đúng là một tên khốn mà.]

[Anh đừng để anh ta quyến rũ đấy nhé!]

 -

[Em trở lại rồi đây.]

[Em vẫn đang nói chuyện một mình nè trời.]

[Nhưng anh bảo là không phiền mà nhỉ?]

[Hôm nay có mấy vị giáo sư ở viện di truyền học đến vài ngày để xem về đề tài em đang nghiên cứu.]

[Họ nói là nó tiềm năng lắm. Chiều nay họ cũng sẽ có vài bài thuyết trình cho sinh viên trong khoa.]

[Tin nổi không, họ muốn mới em qua đó làm việc đấy!]

[Nhưng em từ chối luôn rồi.]

[Em thích dạy ở đây hơn, và họ có vẻ cũng hiểu.]

[Chiều nay em sẽ trao đổi với họ vài thứ, mong là sẽ vui một chút.]

 

 **5 ngày trước.**  

[Erik!]

[Nhớ anh quá đi!!]

[Nãy giờ em chơi cờ với hệ thống cả chục ván rồi ấy mà nó chẳng chịu nói chuyện với em!]

[Hôm nay nhiều người ‘thách đấu’ em đấy nhé!]

[Nhưng mà yên tâm, em sẽ không ‘ngoại tình’ đâu.]

[Bình thường em có thấy họ đâu nhỉ?]

[Chắc tại em chơi với anh suốt.]

[Tối nay em sẽ ra ngoài với em gái.]

[Sắp đến sinh nhật con bé rồi nên em đang tính mua quà cho nó.Cơ mà trước giờ vụ mua quà luôn là điểm yếu của em.]

[Mặc dù người ta hay nói tấm lòng là được rồi nhưng em muốn nhìn con bé nhảy cẫng khi mở quà của em cơ.]

[Mà chả hiểu tại sao nó lại muốn em mặc cho đàng hoàng trong khi chỉ là đi ăn tối với nhau.]

[Nếu tụi mình hẹn hò thì em sẽ mặc gì thoải mái thôi.]

[Em nghĩ là anh thích thế.]

[Mà thôi em đi chuẩn bị đây!]

 -

[Erik.]

[Nó vừa giới thiệu cho em một người này.]

[Em không thích chuyện này tí nào và anh chàng kia có vẻ là người tốt nên em không thể bỏ về.]

[Nhưng em đã rất giận. Con bé có thể nói thẳng với em nhưng nó lại dấu.]

[Bọn em vừa cãi nhau xong.]

[Nó nghĩ nó đang làm điều tốt nhưng em nghĩ vậy là sai rồi.]

[Đúng chứ?]

[Có lẽ ngày mai em sẽ nhẹ nhàng hơn.]

[Có lẽ em sẽ nói nó ngồi xuống bình tĩnh nói chuyện.]

[Ài…]

[Ngủ ngon Erik.]

 

 **4 ngày trước.**  

[Nó vẫn còn giận em.]

[Sáng nay lúc em dậy nó đã đi làm rồi.]

[Có lẽ tối qua em không nên nặng lời như vậy.]

[Nhưng mà nó vô lý đúng không?]

[Đúng là em đã không hẹn hò với ai cả mấy tháng rồi nhưng đâu cần phải làm quá lên vậy.]

[Hơn nữa…]

[Ôi mà bỏ đi!]

[Em phải đi làm đây.]

 -

[Erik.]

[Em tới chỗ em chỉ cho anh này.]

[Chỗ này nhìn bình yên thật đấy.]

[Em thích những bức vẽ, nó vừa sống động, vừa hài hòa.]

[Cả những dòng chữ nữa, chúng ấm áp thật.]

[Đang là hoàng hôn nên chỗ này đẹp kinh khủng.]

[Em có biết một vài nhà hàng đồ Thái rất ngon. Cay nhưng ngon.]

[Nếu được thì hôm nào đó em sẽ đưa anh đi ăn.]

[Erik.]

[Con bé không chịu trả lời tin nhắn của em.]

[Không biết tối nay nó có về nhà không nữa.]

[Nó từng bỏ đi một lần rồi.]

[Lúc đó em đã rất hoảng.]

[Em cần lời khuyên của anh.]

[Em không biết nữa, có lẽ em nên cứng rắn với con bé.]

[Em sẽ để máy online nên nếu đọc được cứ nhắn nhé.]

[Em nên ghé mua chút hoa.]

[Mong là nó hết giận.]

 -

[Erik.]

[Nó về muộn và bỏ vào phòng rồi.]

[Em đã rất lo.]

[May là nó về.]

[Em đã gõ cửa nhưng nó không chịu trả lời. Có lẽ sáng mai em sẽ đợi nó.]

[Hôm nay spam anh nhiều rồi.]

[Ngủ ngon.]

 

**3 ngày trước.**

[Bọn em vừa nói chuyện xong.]

[Con bé cũng xin lỗi vì nhiều thứ.]

[Nó nói thẳng là em nên có một mối quan hệ nghiêm túc thay vì-]

[Dù sao nó nói có vẻ rất thật lòng nên em không nói thêm gì nữa.]

[Nhưng nó cũng có nói là tôn trọng quyết định của em.]

[Dù sao cũng giảng hòa được rồi nên tối nay em sẽ mua cái gì đó ngon ngon về ăn.]

[Thôi em đi làm đây.]

 -

[Erik.]

[Nãy có một giáo sư ở Viện Di truyền học mời em đi ăn tối.]

[Anh ta khá lịch lãm, điển trai, hài hước và là một trong nhưng người đứng đầu của Viện.]

[Em đồng ý rồi.]

[Em đã định từ chối, nhưng em nghĩ Raven nói đúng phần nào.]

[Gần đây công việc khá nhiều nên em nghĩ em cần gì đó-]

[Shit!]

[Em đang nói cái gì với anh thế??]

[Em phải đi đây!]

 -

[Erik.]

[Anh ta hẹn em ở một nhà hàng Ý, nhìn có vẻ ấm cúng.]

[Em đến sớm.]

[Em không thích đi ăn với đồ thế này. Nó khó chịu thật ấy.]

[Em cũng không biết tại sao em lại kể với anh về chuyện này nữa.]

[Có vẻ phiền phức nhỉ?]

[Em không biết nữa.]

[Anh ta đến rồi. Em tắt máy đây!]

 -

[Tụi em nói chuyện khá hợp.]

[Anh ta nói về mấy thuyết di truyền nghe hay lắm cho dù hơi cực đoan tẹo.]

[Tóm lại là chấp nhận được.]

[Không, phải nói là khá hoàn hảo ấy!]

[Và anh ta có vẻ nghiêm túc nữa.]

[Em đang ở trong phòng vệ sinh của nhà hàng.]

[Anh ta vừa ngỏ ý mời em về khách sạn.]

[Em cũng có mua sẵn bao cao su rồi.]

[Anh ta đang đợi ở ngoài.]

[Em không biết nữa.]

[Anh ta có vẻ là người tốt.]

[Em không biết vì sao lại kể chuyện này với anh nữa nhưng mà-]

[Em nghĩ là em nên ra ngoài thôi.]

[Xin lỗi vì lại spam anh nhé.]

 

 **Buổi trưa 2 ngày trước.**  

[Erik!]

[Em vừa nhận lại điện thoại ở nhà hàng xong.]

[Đêm qua em làm rớt.]

[Có lẽ anh không cần biết chuyện này nhưng em đã không ngủ với anh ta.]

[Vô duyên nhỉ? Nhưng em muốn nói.]

[Và biết sao không? Em nghĩ em đã gặp ShawSeb ngoài đời rồi!]

[Ừ, là người ăn tối với em đêm qua đó!]

[Tên anh ta là Shaw Sebastian. Nghe hợp lí nhỉ?]

[Tối qua lúc em chuẩn bị ra ngoài thì anh ta bước vào và thấy tên tài khoản trên máy em.]

[Sẽ chẳng sao cả nhưng mọi chuyện bắt đầu khi em từ chối về khách sạn với hắn.]

[Rồi hắn hỏi về anh và hắn chuyển thái độ. Bọn em có cãi nhau.]

[Hắn đã nói những điều tệ hại và em không chịu được.]

[Mà anh và hắn xích mích đơn giản thật đó hả?]

[Em đã cực shock khi hắn thay đổi thái độ hoàn toàn luôn ấy.]

[Sau đó em bỏ về.]

[Em đã rất bực!]

[Chiều nay còn phải gặp lại hắn.]

[Nếu tránh được thì em đã tránh rồi!]

 

**1 ngày trước.**

[Erik]

[Hôm qua, các giáo sư từ Viện đã xem lại đề tài của em. Shaw nói nó phi logic ở vài chỗ.]

[Em đã dành cả ngày hôm qua để tranh luận và giải thích rất nhiều với từng người và em không thấy chỗ nào không hợp lí cả.]

[Họ không cho em đáp án rõ ràng.]

[Em không nghĩ Shaw để chuyện cá nhân vào trong vấn đề này nhưng hình như không phải vậy.]

[Em đã rất tức giận. Nhưng không làm gì được cả.]

[Anh ta bảo em nên chuyển đề tài đi, nhưng em đã nghiên cứu nó cả hai năm nay rồi.]

[Làm sao em có thể dừng nó trong khi không có lí do rõ ràng như vậy được?]

[Em không biết nên làm gì bây giờ!]

[Em chưa nói chuyện này với Raven.]

[Con bé dễ bị nổi nóng lắm và em không muốn nó lo.]

[Erik.]

[Em nên làm gì đây?]

[Erik?]

[Em phải làm gì bây giờ?]

 

 

\---

 

Charles trằn mình trên giường, đầu đau đến muốn khóc. Hôm nay Charles có tiết dạy nhưng cậu không muốn lên trường, có lẽ cậu sẽ mail cho lớp trưởng, nghỉ một ngày cũng chả chết ai đâu. Charles ôm đầu, nhớ đến nhưng lời hôm qua Shaw nói về đề tài của cậu, cố gắng hít một hơi thật sâu.

Hình như hôm nay là ngày Erik về nước. Nghĩ vậy, cậu liền với tay lấy điện thoại, hết nó tắt ngúm vì hết pin. Charles mệt mỏi mò dây sạc, đến khi màn hình sáng lên nó liền rung bần bật.

Một vài tin nhắn từ đồng nghiệp, họ biết chuyện; vài cuộc gọi nhỡ và cả- 

Tin nhắn từ ChessOnl!!! 

Tất cả mọi thứ lập tức rõ ràng, Charles bật dậy với tốc độ nhanh nhất và run lên khi thấy tài khoản của ai đó sáng rõ. Tin nhắn đã đến từ tối khuya ngày hôm qua!

 

_[Anh đây!]_

_[Charles, anh đây!]_

_[Này cưng ơi, anh đây!]_

_[Em không sao chứ?]_

_[Charles.]_

_[Charles?]_

_[Anh về rồi này.]_

_[Charles…]_

_[Xin lỗi vì đã không liên lạc được với em mấy hôm vừa rồi.]_

_[Charles này?]_

_[Anh không nghĩ là chuyện xích mích giữa anh và hắn lại ảnh hưởng đến em như thế.]_

_[Anh không ngờ được em lại gặp hắn.]_

_[Anh xin lỗi.]_

Charles đọc tới đó, mắt dần đỏ lên, nhưng khi cậu lướt xuống, tim cậu đã chững lại.

_[Đây là số điện thoại của anh: 583-428-298-XXX]_

_[Lúc nào tỉnh rượu thì gọi cho anh.]_

_[Anh mong là em gọi.]_

_[Anh sẽ chờ.]_

 

_Đây là số điện thoại của anh…_

_Anh sẽ chờ…_

Charles run run nhìn những vì anh viết, không thể nói được lời nào. “Magneto” có hiểu điều anh vừa làm không? Anh vừa để cậu chính thức bước vào đời anh đấy à??

Charles kìm lại việc muốn gọi ngay cho Erik mà vào xem trạng thái của anh. Thấy anh đang đấu với ShawSeb.

Chưa bao giờ Charles thấy những nước đi giận dữ như vậy từ Erik. Không lòng vòng, không ngoằn nghèo, nếu so sánh với một cuộc chiến thật sự thì đây sẽ là ác chiến và Erik đang quyết san phẳng tất cả. Charles thậm chí còn nghe từ “Giết!!” vang lên đâu đây.

ShawSeb đang thua, thua đậm, thua 4 ván rồi!

Magneto… anh đang trả thù cho cậu à?

Chết thật! Dù Erik đang trở nên xấu tính nhưng Charles đang hạnh phúc muốn chết rồi!

Hệ thống cho phép những người chơi có thể xem trận đấu của người khác nhưng không cho họ xem hai đấu thủ đang nói gì với nhau. Magneto và ShawSeb đều là hai người chơi có thứ hạng cao nên số lượt xem đang bùng nổ! Hai người đó đang cãi nhau, Charles cá và chắc chắn là thế!

Magneto lại thắng thêm lần nữa. Và như nhận ra cậu đã online, anh nhắn cho Charles ngay. 

_[Charles?]_

_[Em online từ khi nào vậy? Sao không trả lời anh?]_

_[Em có đó không?]_

_[Cưng ơi?]_

Erik lo lắng nhìn “ProfX” sáng trưng, đang định nhắn tiếp thì máy đổ chuông.

“Alo?” 

“…”

“Charles đó à?”

“Em đây.”

“Giọng anh nghe ấm lắm!”

“Còn giọng Anh của em nghe rất dễ thương.”

“Em đang gọi điện cho anh này!” 

“Ừ, lạ nhỉ.”

“Chào anh Erik.” 

“Chào em Charles.”

Charles tan chảy trong giọng nói ấm áp của anh, nỗi lo dần biến đi đâu mất. Thay vào đó là một dòng ấm áp len lỏi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mị nhắc lại, fic mang tính fairy tale và ngọt sủng nước =))  
> 

“Sao anh biết là em đã uống rượu?”

“Anh đoán là vậy và nó đúng phải không?”

“Ừ.”

“Giờ đã đỡ hơn chưa?”

“Em ổn rồi. Và nghe này, em vẫn chưa tin chuyện này là thật đấy.”

“Việc đang nói với anh?”

“Ừ, em không nghĩ là tụi mình đã đi xa vậy, và em không nghĩ…em không nghĩ là anh muốn liên quan đến một người lạ trên mạng. Em nghĩ thế.”

“Anh từng nghĩ thế. Anh đã nghĩ nó rất vớ vẩn.”

“Đừng hỏi điều gì làm anh thay đổi, vì anh không biết phải trả lời với em ra sao.”

“Thừa nhận là ‘đổ’ em rồi đi!” Charles bật cười và nghe cười ở đầu bên kia cười theo.

“Charles.”

“Ơi!”

“Ngoài mũi ra hắn còn đánh em chỗ nào nữa?”

“Chỉ mũi thôi.” Charles sụt sịt, có lẽ Shaw đã nói với Erik khá nhiều, “Em cũng đã đánh lại hắn nên huề cả. Em không sao cả, thật đấy!.”

“Anh giết hắn được không?”

“Không!” Charles bật cười nhưng Erik không cười lại, giọng anh có vẻ nén giận, “Đáng lẽ em nên kể với anh mặc dù anh không ở đó. Đáng lẽ thằng bẩn tính đó không được kéo em vào việc này.”

“Anh đang bực người khác vì em đó hả?”

“Ừ.”

Tim Charles chính thức vỡ tung với chữ “Ừ” trầm ấm đó.

“Chúng ta đã bực cùng một người vì nhau đấy.” Charles cười khúc khích nhưng Erik thực sự không thể thấy vui được.

_[Mày nên thấy cái mũi xinh đẹp của nó lúc trào máu.]_

_[Mày vẫn chưa gặp nó phải không?]_

_[Người tình qua mạng của mày tuyệt lắm đấy cưng.]_

_[Mày không biết là thằng đó ngon giai thế nào đâu nhỉ?]_

_[Mày nên thấy đôi mắt uất ức đẹp đẽ của nó là như thế nào.]_

_[Nó đã nổi sùng chỉ vì tao chửi mày và nó nên thấy may mắn vì mũi nó chưa gãy.]_

_[Tao cũng sẽ rất tiếc nếu lúc đó tao quá tay.]_

_[Nhưng tao thích nó rồi đấy.]_

_[Chẳng ai chịu được khi nó trào nước mắt cả.]_

_[Mày sẽ thèm được-_

“Mà có chuyện gì xảy ra giữa anh và hắn thế?” Charles hỏi, “Em biết là hỏi vậy hơi riêng tư nhưng mà-”

“Khi em nói hắn là giáo sư của Viện Di truyền học anh đã bất ngờ đấy. Bởi vì hắn đò chửi anh là ‘Đồ Do Thái’.” Erik cắt ngang lời cậu, “Lúc đầu bọn anh chỉ chơi cờ và trò chuyện bình thường, ừm nói cho đúng là khá nhiều. Anh đã thấy kì lạ bởi từ khi hắn biết anh là người Do Thái, hắn đã hỏi những việc không nên hỏi. Nó chẳng dễ chịu gì nhưng thằng khốn đó chẳng để anh yên, hắn thậm chí còn hỏi về việc gốc gác của anh có ảnh hưởng đên cái chết của bố mẹ anh không.”

“Thế mà hắn đã tỏ ra cực kì lịch sự.” Giọng Charles giờ đã xen chút tức giận.

“Và anh đã nổi điên lên, rồi có một vài cuộc tranh cãi sau đó.” Erik thở ra, có vẻ chả muốn nói thêm gì về chuyện này, “anh vốn định bỏ trò chơi đó, nhưng rồi anh lại nhận được lời ‘thách đấu’ từ ‘ProfX’.”

“Em hả?” Charles ngạc nhiên vì đột nhiên mình xuất hiện trong câu chuyện.

“Ừ, và anh đã nghĩ chơi thêm vài ván cũng chả chết ai. Và sau đó, em biết đấy, người ta có thể đọc vị một người qua nước cờ của họ. anh nghĩ là em biết. Và rồi những nước đi của em khiến anh tò mò. Nó…chậm rãi, nhưng chắc chắn, đương nhiên là em chơi rất khá, nhưng anh cảm giác em là người sẽ không hi sinh bất kì quân cờ nào nếu không buộc phải làm thế. Em thương tiếc chúng. Nói sao nhỉ, như kiểu người quá tốt!”

“Anh chưa gặp em đấy nhé!” Charles bĩu môi.

“Và anh đã đúng, gần 3 tháng đủ để anh biết thêm em còn ngu quá cỡ nữa!”

“Erik!”

“Charles.” Erik hít sâu, “Đáng nhẽ em không nên tranh cãi với hắn vì anh. Đừng tự chuốc rắc rối về mình như thế! Chúng ta chỉ mới là-”

“Em đã lỡ rồi.” Charles ngắt, bạo gan hẳn lên, giọng không dấu được niềm vui cho dù bị mắng, “Em không chịu được khi người ta nói về anh như vậy. Em biết anh là người tử tế thế nào.”

Erik thở dài chịu thua. Cậu chàng của hắn cứng đầu quá thể.

“Vậy về đề tài của em?”

“Em nghĩ em sẽ không bỏ phí chuyện anh đã xả bực dùm em đâu.” Cậu cười trong máy, giọng trở nên mạnh mẽ, “Em sẽ sắp xếp một bài thuyết trình, em sẽ khiến họ chịu thua. Lần này đến lượt em làm hắn bực mình!!”

“Đúng rồi, Charles của anh tuyệt lắm.” Erik cười với cậu và hắn nghe người bên kia chững lại, lắp bắp, “Anh vừa gọi em là gì thế?”

“Anh nói là ‘cưng tuyệt lắm’!”

“Anh nói lại đi!” Charles bỗng trở nên hùng hồn, hôm nay chẳng có gì có thể khiến cậu hạnh phúc hơn được nữa, “Dù chữ ‘cưng’ đó cũng hay nhưng em biết là không phải chữ đó!”

“Chữ đó đấy!”

“Em biết là không phải! Nói lại đi!”

“Vì sao anh phải nghe lời em nhỉ?” Erik hỏi và giọng Đức của anh khiến Charles muốn phát điên.

“Vì em là giáo sư đẹp trai bậc nhất đã tốn thời gian chơi cờ với anh 3 tháng qua!”

“Em buồn cười thật đấy!”

“Chúng ta nực cười từ lâu rồi! Nào, gọi lại đi!”

Erik cười lớn, vờn với Charles thêm một lúc. Nỗi buồn của cậu cứ thế bay hết từ lúc nào.

“Mà anh nói gì với Shaw thế?”

“Em không muốn biết đâu.”

 

Vài ngày sau, Charles đứng trước những người đến từ Viện Di truyền học, tuyên chiến trực tiếp với Shaw bằng cách chỉ ra những nguồn tài liệu, những bằng chứng chứng minh đề tài của cậu chẳng có cái quái gì là phi logic ở đây cả. Viện Di truyền học hoa Kỳ có thể là nơi nghiên cứu Di truyền học phát triển nhất thế giới, nhưng tuyệt đối không thể phủ nhận hết những nghiên cứu từ những quốc gia khác!

Để tập hợp hết được những nguồn tài liệu này trong thời gian ngắn, Charles đã phải nhờ rất nhiều sinh viên thân thiết cùng nghiên cứu và giúp sức. Shaw vốn dĩ muốn gây sự với Charles và đề tài của cậu đúng thực không có vấn đề gì hết, cuối cùng hắn vẫn phải đuối lí. Thế nhưng Charles bỗng trở nên xấu tính, đứng giữa gần chục tiến sĩ giáo sư và một loạt học sinh mà nói với Shaw.

“Tôi nghĩ những vấn đề đơn giản như vậy mà giáo sư Sebastian đã vội vàng cho là nhầm lẫn thì có lẽ trong lúc làm việc ở Viện anh cũng không tránh được vài sai sót nhỉ?”

Ý là chửi hắn không có tư cách!

Đương nhiên là Shaw tím cả mặt. Vốn dĩ đầu buổi cậu đã thấy hắn bực sẵn rồi, nhưng cậu không tiếc làm hắn điên hơn thêm tý đâu. Charles chả thèm quan tâm tới hắn, cười khoái chí khoác vai các “trợ thủ” của mình đi liên hoan ăn mừng “chiến thắng”!

 _[Em đang ở đâu thế?]_ Erik nhắn vào số cậu (Số của cậu đó nhé!).

[Bọn em đang ở Bar Hoholala. Đang ăn mừng “chiến thắng”!]

[Nhưng em sẽ về sớm để chơi cờ với anh. Em hứa đấy!]

_[Anh đợi được, khi nào chuẩn bị về thì nhắn trước cho anh để online.]_

Charles nhỏen miệng hạnh phúc với chiếc điện thoại. Mọi người thấy nét mặt của cậu, nhao nhao hỏi.

“Giáo sư vừa nhắn tin với ai thế?”

“Là bạn trai phải không? Khai đi, khai đi!”

“Không phải! Để em đoán nhé, thầy đang chơi Pokemon Go!”

“Đúng rồi đó!” Charles đặt ly xuống cái “cộp”.

“Một con cực quý hiếm, cực khó bắt, level cực cao!!!”

“Ô ô ô ô ô!!! Ăn mừng đê!! Uống vì giáo sư vừa bắt được con Pokemon cực hiếm!!!”

“Yeah!!!!”

 

Lúc tan tiệc đã là 10h tối. Charles mặc dù hú hét ầm ĩ nhưng vẫn cố gắng uống ít nhất có thể vì lời hứa với Erik. Mấy ngày nay để Charles chuẩn bị cho buổi thuyết trình, cả hai đã bớt thời gian nhắn tin và chơi cờ lại nhưng cậu vẫn dành ít thời gian để gọi điện cho anh (là gọi điện đấy nhé!). 3 tháng không phải là ngắn đối với Charles nhưng dù sao thì với cậu, việc có thể liên lạc với Erik như vậy đã là tiến triển quá tốt rồi. Có thể cậu sẽ chọn một ngày nào đó để nói là cậu thích anh lắm luôn, cho dù cậu đã nói điều đó cả trăm lần rồi nhưng cả hai đều biết có chỉ là những câu đùa.

[Em đang trên đường về rồi. Đợi em lát nhé!] Charles gửi tin nhắn và chỉ vài dây sau nó rung lên.

“Alo?”

“Em đang ở đâu thế?”

“Đang ở trước Bar, chuẩn bị về nè.”

“Được rồi. Bây giờ nhìn sang trái đi, em thấy gì nào?”

“Thật luôn hả? Giờ này á?” Charles bật cười nhưng vẫn làm theo, “Em thấy đường phố đông đúc nhiều người đi lại.”

“Em xỉn rồi. Giờ thì tìm gợi ý đi!”

Charles bĩu môi rồi nhìn quanh, điện thoại vẫn để áp bên tai, “Hưm, em thấy một shop quần áo có biển hiệu là mũi tên nhấp nháy.”

“Nhấc chân em lên và đi theo hướng đó đi nào Charles!”

“Em ghét anh thật đấy!”

“Và em sẽ còn ghét nhiều nữa.”

Charles thở hắt ra bắt đầu đi theo hướng mũi tên, vừa đi vừa kể chi tiết cho Erik nghe về chuyện chiều nay và khỏi nói cậu đã khoái chí như thế nào. Erik cũng cười với cậu và liên tục khen cậu bằng cái giọng nựng cún. Sao cũng được, miễn là cái giọng Đức tuyệt vời đó của anh đang nói với cậu.

“Cảm giác nói xấu kẻ thù chung tuyệt thật đấy!”

“Được rồi, em đến được đường X chưa?”

“Đến rồi đây và để em nói cho anh biết nhé, đầu óc lúc có hơi men vào sẽ tinh nhạy gấp nhiều lần lúc bình thường đấy. Mà em thì vốn thông minh sẵn nên không cần anh gợi ý đâu! Anh vừa lên kế hoạch từ lúc em nói em ở bar Hoholala, tức là 2 tiếng trước, và trong từng đó thời gian anh sẽ phải dựa theo trí nhớ để sắp xếp trò chơi này, nên những dấu hiệu của anh sẽ phải là những thứ cũ, ấn tượng, dễ nhận ra như con ma nơ canh sơn màu xanh cũ mèm của tiệm giày “9 feet” chẳng hạn!”

“Charles của anh giỏi ghê.” Erik nói và Charles được đợt phổng mũi từ tiếng vỗ tay phát ra từ điện thoại, “Thấy chưa! Và giờ em đang đi theo hướng tay của nó đây này.”

“Và anh không biết em yêu cái cụm từ đó của anh đến thế nào đâu.”

“Ờ, và anh cũng biết là em yêu anh nữa, vì vậy nên em đã tìm được gợi ý tiếp theo chưa?”

“Rồi đây, rồi đây! Cái cây có dấu mũi tên này.”Charles nấc lên, “Mà sao lần này toàn mũi tên không thế?”

“Thì như em nói đấy, anh chỉ dựa theo trí nhớ thôi.”

“Em có nói vậy á?”

“Hình như không, nên đi tiếp đi nào.”

Charles chu môi làm theo. Đi được một đoạn, cậu thấy mình bị bao quanh bởi những cửa hàng bán đầy dụng cụ thể thao, nhưng chúng có đều có chung một đặc điểm.

“Ở New York có một phố bán dụng cụ thể thao mà tên của chúng đều đề cập đến nước hết á hả?”

“Anh cũng từng ngạc nhiên như em!”

“Để xem nào, chỗ này gần đường-” Charles gõ gõ vào thái dương, cái gì đó liên quan đến nước, nước, nước…

“Đoán ra rồi! Là đài phun nước thành phố cách chỗ này 1 dặm!”

“Đúng rồi, giỏi lắm.”

“Đừng coi thường bộ óc của giáo sư đẹp trai này nhé!”

Charles cười hì hì rồi tắt máy để chạy cho nhanh. Trời đã bắt đầu lạnh nhưng Charles vẫn vã mồ hôi vì chạy, hơi men cũng vì thế bay đi phân nửa. Đài phun nước đang rục rịch phun lên đợt lớn nhất và màu sắc nhất khi Charles đến nơi. Dưới trời se lạnh, những cột nước khổng lồ tỏa ra hơi nước, hòa cùng màu săc dưới những ánh đèn, trở nên huyền ảo hơn bao giờ hết.

Charles nghỉ một lát để thở ra hơi rồi mới cầm điện thoại lên.

“Nó đẹp lắm, cám ơn anh.”

“Đó đâu phải điểm cuối của lần này đâu.”

“Chưa á? Thôi nào, em đã chạy rất nhiều đấy!”

“Chỉ còn một bước nữa thôi và anh cần em cố gắng.”

“Được rồi, nói em nghe đi!” Charles vươn thẳng người, chấp nhận thách thức.

“Đúng 1 nữa, đài phun nước sẽ tắt để chuẩn bị cho đợt tiếp theo, nó sẽ ngừng trong vòng 30 giây và trong thời gian đó, anh cần em tìm thứ cần tìm và chạy đến chỗ đó nhanh nhất có thể nhé.”

“Nghe có vẻ dễ nhỉ?”

“Được rồi em sẵn sàng rồi đây!” Chỉ cần tìm “thứ cần tìm”, “thứ cần tìm”…

Sau 1 phút, đài phun nước tắt ngúm và Charles có thể thấy được toàn bộ khung cảnh ở đài phun rộng lớn.

Hơi nước từ đài phun vẫn chưa tan hết, chúng hòa vào không khí giữa những hàng người đông đúc. Tiếng ồn vọng ra từ điện thoại khiến Charles ngỡ ngàng. Đó là tiếng các bé gái hét lên vì bị nước té trúng ở phía bên phải đài phun!

Nổi bật hơn tất cả mọi thứ, lọt trọn vẹn vào mắt cậu, cao lớn cùng chiếc áo măng tô bay phất phơ, khuôn mặt như thể những vị thần với các đường nét hoàn hảo nhất, người đàn ông nhìn cậu qua làn hơi nước, miệng cười với chiếc điện thoại trên tay,

“Điều em cần tìm…”

“Em đã thấy chưa?”

Mọi thứ như dừng lại ngay tức khắc. Hơi men trong người biến mất hoàn toàn. Đầu Charles nổ toang một tiếng.

Các cô bé bên cạnh nhìn đồng hồ, bắt đầu đếm ngược.

“12!”

“11!”

_Và hãy chạy đến đó nhanh nhất có thể nhé!_

“10!”

“Nào Charles!”

“9!”

“8!”

“Mẹ nó!!!”

“6!”

“Erik con mẹ nó Lehnsherr!!!”

“5!”

“4!”

“Eriiiiik!!”

“3!”

“2!”

“1!!!”

Đài phun nước New York bắn lên những cột nước cuối cùng của ngày, những người xung quanh hét ầm lên vì bị té nước. Charles ghét bị ướt và ống quần cậu đẫm nước, nhưng giờ những chuyện đó chẳng còn quan trọng nữa vì cậu đã ở trong vòng tay anh rồi.

Erik bắt lấy Charles lúc cậu nhào vào anh khi con số cuối cùng được đếm. Tay anh ôm lấy lưng cậu, tay kia luồn vào tóc, siết chặt từ nãy giờ. Mùi thuốc lá và cả mùi bạc hà nam tính tỏa ra từ người anh làm Charles ngây ngất, người ấm đến mức cậu không bao giờ muốn buông ra.

"Em ghét anh!"

“Anh đã nói là em còn ghét anh nữa, đúng chưa?”

Charles nghe chất giọng Đức mình mê mẩn mấy ngày nay thì thầm vào tai cậu, lòng run lên, cười ngất.

“Chào anh Erik!”

“Chào em, Charles.”

“Vậy đây là anh hả?” Charles ngẩng đầu lên nhìn khuôn mặt hoàn hảo gần trong gang tấc, ngay lập tức ngã vào đôi mắt “xanh lá pha chút xám” đó, “Anh còn đẹp hơn em nghĩ nữa!” _và nhìn hoàn hảo lắm ấy!_

“Còn em dễ thương hơn anh tưởng tượng nhiều.” Erik nói, chìm sâu vào sắc xanh mà hắn từng tưởng tượng và đôi môi đỏ đến mức như tô son kia, tay vẫn ôm lấy eo cậu, “Anh vốn không định gặp em nhanh như thế, nhưng sau chuyện vừa rồi-”

“Anh nghĩ anh rất muốn gặp em. Xin lỗi vì đã không nói trước.”

“Không sao mà, em cũng đang lên kế hoạch gặp anh nhưng anh đã làm rồi.”

“Sao em biết anh sẽ đồng ý?”

“Anh sẽ đồng ý thôi.” Charles cười, “Nhưng sao anh biết đó là em?”

Erik vuốt sợi tóc lòa xòa trước mặt cho cậu, “Tóc nâu kiểu hoàng tử, trẻ, cầm điện thoại, cao 1m7, cầm cặp táp và chạy hồng hộc như điên đến chỗ này.”

“Đơn giản vậy thôi hả?”

“Chứ em mong chờ điều gì nào?”

“Em đã nhận ra anh từ phía bên kia mà không có dấu hiệu nào hết đấy nhé!”

“Sai rồi, đó là do anh đang nhìn vào em và tay anh cũng cầm điện thoại đó chứ.”

Charles bĩu môi và Erik cúi đầu cắn lên nó.

Nụ hôn sau đó mới là thứ đáng giá hết thảy. Nó tuyệt vời và hoàn hảo.

“Khoan đã…” Charles nói khi họ rời môi nhau ra, trên miệng vẫn còn hương vị của nhau, “…em nghĩ là em cần nói với điều này-”

“Anh biết!” Erik ngắt lời còn Charles há hốc, “Anh biết??”

“Em đã tỉnh rượu chưa thế? Anh đã nói anh biết em yêu anh từ lúc nãy rồi!” Erik nhíu còn Charles thì trợn mắt cố gắng nhớ cái câu đó xuất hiện hồi nào, “Anh có nói vậy á??”

“Ừ.”

“Và anh cũng yêu em Charles.”

Charles đỏ bừng mặt vì hạnh phúc và Erik đang thầm cám ơn tên ShawSeb đó đã làm hắn ghen điên lên và phải đi gặp cậu nhanh nhất có thể!

“Vậy bây giờ anh sẽ bắt cóc hay thủ tiêu em thế?” Charles cười khúc khích, tựa cằm mình vào ngực anh. Erik đảo mắt, “Ờ hẳn rồi. Hãy thấy may mắn vì anh chỉ định bắt em về phòng và làm cho em hết nghi ngờ kĩ thuật phang sập giường của anh đi!”

“Nghe như giáng sinh ấy!”

“Giáng sinh sẽ tuyệt hơn.”

“Tụi mình là cặp đôi yêu đương qua game này. Nghe ngớ ngẩn nhỉ?”

“Đây là việc khó tin nhất anh có thể làm rồi!”

“Nhưng nó đáng giá, phải không?” Charles cười và trước khi chụp lấy đôi môi cậu bằng môi của mình, Erik khẽ nói, “Đáng!”

 

_end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mình tính có vài mẩu ngoại truyện nho nhỏ cute nữa, nếu được :>

**Author's Note:**

> Hãy cmt, thả tim ủng hộ tác giả nhé :*


End file.
